


Stuck in a Fairy Tale

by Azalea_Blue



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aladdin Elements, Based off of "How Muggle Fairy Tales End", Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cinderella Elements, Disney Movies, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read We Die Like Simon's Will to Live, Oblivious Simon Snow, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Slow Burn, Snow White Elements, Temporary Character Death, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, but not really, fairy tale and all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalea_Blue/pseuds/Azalea_Blue
Summary: When Simon chases Baz into the Wavering Wood to prove that he's "plotting", a nymph catches wind of the fact that they are both in love with each other, even if one of them doesn't know it. In order to prove it to them, she throws the two into a universe of Disney Movies. In order to make it out, they need to work together to finish the stories as they were written. Simon is completely oblivious, Baz is pining, and neither of them knows why they were sent there in the first place.
Relationships: Dev & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Malcolm Grimm & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, The Mage & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 54
Kudos: 156





	1. Prologue

**Simon**  
I watch as Baz leaves dinner quickly. I realized that he must be plotting something if he needs to leave that quickly.  
“I’m heading out” I quickly stand up out of my seat. My plate makes a loud noise as it bounces on the table.  
Penny smirks at me. “Simon are you seriously following basil again, just leave him alone for once in his life. He probably just needed some fresh air” Penny looks down at her food. I think at this point she’s pretty understanding when it comes to me having to catch Baz in the act of plotting my downfall.  
“I’ll be back before curfew” Penny sighs.  
“Why didn’t you stop this stalker behavior in fifth year. Seriously, Simon, you did not find anything then and you’re not going to find anything now. Can’t you just leave the poor boy alone?” She looks annoyed at me for suggesting this.  
“Whatever Simon, just try to not start any fights” She pulls our Elocution textbook out of her bag and starts reading it. I run out the door.

 **Baz**  
Simon Snow has been glaring at me all of dinner. I seriously do not know how much more of this I can take. It’s just like fifth year all over again. I guess at this point I’m just glad he’s giving me any attention at all. My fucked up heart is just glad that he’s looking at me, so that I can pretend it’s longing instead of hatred. I just needed to get some air. I fed earlier today, but it won’t hurt to feed a little more when everyone’s away. I thought I could kill two birds with one stone, and I head to the wavering wood.  
I’m about three-quarters of the way there when I hear Snow’s incredibly loud stomps behind me. Even when he’s trying to be quiet he can’t help but make a lot of noise. He’s like a large puppy, and I find it helplessly adorable.  
“What do you want Snow?” Simon stops in his tracks when he realizes that I know he’s there.  
“I want you to admit that you’re going into the forest to find some innocent animal’s blood to drink” I look behind me and he’s crossed his arms.  
“I’m doing nothing of the sort Snow. I just needed some air” I’ve had a long enough day without dealing with Snow, so I just keep walking.  
“Just admit to me that you’re a vampire and I’ll leave you alone.” I come so close to just telling him so he’ll get on my back. I’m starting to get a really bad headache.  
“I’m not going to lie to you Snow. Please just leave me alone” I turn back around and start walking further into the wavering wood. My headache now feels more like a migraine.

 **Simon**  
My head is killing me right now, but Baz keeps walking. I don’t know what spell he’s done to cause this. I haven’t even seen him use his wand, it’s probably some vampire power he gets. It keeps getting worse.  
“What the hell have you done to me?!” I scream as I fall onto my knees. The pain is unbearable at this point.  
“Nothing... I haven’t... done anything” He’s breathing hard. He looks like he’s having issues getting the words out.  
“I’ll show you boys what you really want” I hear a voice say. My vision starts to go black around the edges, and breathing becomes difficult. I feel as if each breath needs to go through some sort of filter before it can reach my lungs.  
Baz’s eyes flutter shut and he falls to the dirt. He is completely motionless and his skin looks almost gray. He looks like he’s struggling to get any oxygen into his lungs. His breathing gets more shallow by the second.  
A wave of panic comes over me as I rush to his side. I have no idea why I’m so torn up at the thought of my worst enemy dying, but before I can even finish that thought everything goes black.


	2. Aladdin Part 1

**Baz**

I wake up in a plush bed. Maybe this was all just some crazy sort of dream. I open my eyes and I’m in a gigantic room. There’s light pouring in from windows all around me. My head is still killing me. I try to get out of bed. 

“Prince Basil? Good you're awake. Your father wants to speak to you about the upcoming meeting with princess Agatha” 

“I’m sorry what?” What kind of hellscape is this? I’m a prince? And my father is trying to marry me off to wellbelove? Actually that part isn’t so different to my normal life now that I think about it. 

“The princess’s visit is tomorrow your highness.” That doesn’t answer any of my questions but it’s all I’m going to get.

“I’ll be out in a moment” I honestly have no idea where I’m supposed to go, but I’ll figure it out. 

I look around for my wand. I am not wearing the same clothing I was wearing when I was sent into this place. My wand is nowhere on my person and I cannot find it anywhere in this massive room. Great. I do not have access to magic in this universe. I cannot feel it in the air at all either. It’s like something that I never knew I noticed until it was not there anymore. I’ll have to get out of here the hard way then. I start putting on my clothes. It’s some weird puffy turquoise top with a matching pair of puffy sweatpants. They have the same lace trim and strange gold coin embellishments. Where the hell am I? What was that voice talking about? Why do I have no access to magic? Whatever is going on, I need to find Snow.

**Simon:**

I wake up on a cot bed on the floor of an abandoned building. The bed reminds me of one of the ones I sleep on when in one of the care homes. I don’t recognize the place at all. It looks dusty, and I can tell I’m not wearing a lot of clothing. Just some puffy sweatpants and a vest with no undershirt. My entire middle is showing. 

I look around the room. My wand is nowhere to be found. I try to summon my sword to no avail. Wherever I am I do not have any access to magic of any kind. I don’t think that it is here at all. I look outside to try to make out where I am through one of the holes in the wall and I see a market of sorts. It looks somewhat familiar but I can’t seem to figure out why.

A monkey jumps onto my shoulder. It starts making noises that I can somehow understand.

“Good morning Simon. We’re going to need to go to the market again, we are almost out of food” the money jumps down and walks toward some more clothes. They look like Arabian robes of sorts. 

I realize where I am. This is Aladdin. Or a universe like Aladdin. I appear to be the protagonist. I’ve seen all of the Disney Princess movies a few hundred times. It was one of the few DVDs that they had in the care homes, and the girls there loved them so they were always on. I found enjoyment for them too. There is something to be said about wanting a happy ending. 

That’s what the nymph must have been talking about. I just want my fairy tale ending. Agatha must be Jasmine. 

I put on the robes and Penny jumps onto my shoulder, and we head out to the market in search of a girl trying to eat an apple.

**Baz**

The meeting with my father was abysmal to say the least. He did not care about anything I had to say on the matter. All he cared about was the alliance that our marriage would create. He told me exactly how I needed to act around Wellbelove. He even told me what I had to say. When I protested about any of it, he shushed me and kept moving forward. At least this part of my life I’m used to. 

I am not, however, used to not being able to leave my house. I kept walking to try to find the garden or something so I can feed (Unfortunately I’m still a vampire in this universe) when someone blocks my path. 

“Your highness, where are you going?” Dear Crowley This _cannot_ be happening. It’s the mage, of course it’s the fucking mage. He’s my advisor? Watchman? Guard? Whatever, he’s important enough to be in my vicinity apparently. He’s wearing a stupid red and black outfit that makes him look like a supervillain and a stupid puffy hat to match. When he starts walking toward me, I notice that he has a cane.

“To the garden” I declare. I cross my arms and try to look as disinterested as possible. 

“Well then, I’m afraid you’re going the wrong way” He flashes me an incredibly creepy smile and puts his hand around the small of my back. This makes me incredibly uncomfortable, but at least he’s taking me where I need to go.

“Here we are. Is there anything else I can help you with” he flashes me a coy smile and winks at me.

“No that will be all” He walks away slowly, and a parrot flows into his shoulder. Merlin and Morgana could this man get anymore like a supervillain. 

I’m looking around the garden for a small rodent or something, but as this is a palace there don’t seem to be any. A tiger walks up to me and nuzzles against my chin.

“Alister Crowley what in merlin’s name is going on?” The tiger makes a few strange noises that I can comprehend.

“Dev?” The tiger rolls it’s eyes and beckons me to follow. I guess all of the animals here have human sentience, this is going to make feeding a lot more difficult. I need to get out of here before I make any stupid decisions. He lays against a fountain and yawns. The tiger (Dev? Dev-Tiger? Tiger-Dev?) then makes a movement with his head telling me to sit down. I walk over and do as he says and he puts his head in my lap. 

“So do you think I’ll ever be able to leave?” The tiger shakes his head, it’s almost as if we’ve had this conversation before. “Well then, let’s see how I can sneak out then” 

I look around and see that the gates are low enough for me to hop. I’m about to go over before I realize that people will recognize me if I go like this. I manage to find my way back to my room in this massive castle. I put a scarf over my head and I threw on a Thawb that I found in my closet, and I ran out toward the garden.

I see the mage talking to my father. They appear to be having a civil conversation (which is peculiar to say the least) about Wellbelove’s visit tomorrow. My father is speaking to the mage about the advantages of the visit, but the mage almost looks infuriated at the idea. He seems to be more loyal toward my family than toward Simon or himself, so I do not fully understand why he would not be ecstatic at the idea of me marrying Wellbelove. It would seem as if this would be beneficial to both kingdoms. 

I step closer to hear more of the conversation. Maybe The Mage actually cares about what I have to say. I am pretty sure that my confidant is tiger-Dev. Even if I did tell him about the fact that I do not want to marry her, or any woman for that matter, I have not seen him care about anyone other than himself or his agenda. This has to be for some sort of personal gain, but right now I need to focus on finding Snow. The nymph said “boys” plural, which must mean that Simon was pulled into this universe just like I was. I pass by the two of them pulling the scarf over my face. They don’t recognize me, and I carefully stroll past them. 

The wall was easier to hop than I originally assumed it to be. I get over it without any difficulty at all. I swear this wall was made purely for decoration. I see a marketplace in the distance. My best chance of finding Snow is to head to where there are people. I fix my outfit again to make sure that no one can recognize me, and I head into the market. 

**Simon**

Aladdin is a street rat. I know that much. He eats by stealing from others. I cannot tell if this is the time seen in the market in the beginning of the movie when he’s being chased, or if this is the part of the movie where he meets Jasmine for the first time and falls in love with her. The scene where he wakes up and talks to Abu is after the beginning scene, so I can assume that this is the second one. 

Agatha has to be my Jasmine. I know we’re having problems in my relationship, but she’s my fairy tale ending. She has to be. I have no idea why the nymph said “boys” because she is clearly giving me what I want. Maybe Baz was brought to a different universe? I wonder what his deepest desire is? It’s probably killing me, winning the war for the old families, defeating the mage, yada yada yada. I begin to wonder where exactly he was sent to when my train of thought is interrupted by someone shoving me. 

“Snow? What is going on? Where in Crowley’s name are we? Why is there no magic in this place?” _Baz_. Of course he’s here. This has just been some trick to give me some false sense of security and then drain me in my sleep. That’s the only possible explanation to why he is here too. 

“Really Baz? You’re the one who has trapped me here so you can drain me in my sleep! You” I stand my ground.

“I have done nothing of the sort!” He yells back at me. He snarls at me for a second and then backs down.

“Look Snow, neither one of us wants to be in this situation. Let’s at least try to work together in order to make it out of whatever hellscape that nymph threw us into. For the time being, Truce?” He holds out his hand for me to take. I am wary of whatever he’s planning, but working with him is currently my best option of getting out of here.

“Truce” I shake his hand.

“Good, I would say swear on it with magic but that doesn’t appear to exist here.” He mumbles the last part, almost like I was not meant to hear it. “Tell me everything you know”

“How do I know you won’t use it against me?” He raises an eyebrow and looks incredibly confused. 

“How would I? Whatever, I’ll go first. I blacked out in the forest. I wake up in some sort of palace and apparently I’m the prince of this land. My father is trying to marry me off to Wellbelove, and does not want me to leave the house for some reason. Also the mage is here wearing an outfit suited for a literal comic book super villain, and my best friend is a tiger.” He finishes that last sentence looking exasperated. I connect the dots. This is not possible. There is no way _he’s_ Jasmine. This has to be some misunderstanding. There is no way that he is my happy ending. 

“Snow? That’s all I know, what happened with you?” It pulls me out of my trance.

“We’re in a Disney movie.” I say matter-a-factly

“I’m sorry, a what now?” He looks at me questionly. Almost like I am making it up.

“Have you seriously never heard of a Disney Movie? There are spells made after them. Especially the type that we’re in right now.”

“Now that you say that I’m pretty sure I do remember. Fairy tales with a sort of twist to make them more appealing to children.” He grabs his elbow and puts the other hand on his chin. He looks like a supermodel doing some sort of pose. 

“This movie is called Aladdin. It is about a street rat, named Aladdin, who falls in love with a princess named Jasmine. He meets a Genie, gets three wishes, gets her to fall in love with him, defeats the bad guy. Normal Fairy Tale stuff. From what I can tell, I appear to be Aladdin, and you appear to be Jasmine.” He looks completely and utterly shocked. He puts his hands over his eyes, bows his head, and goes completely speechless. He almost looks scared. I am overwhelmed by the feeling to comfort him. put my hand on his shoulder.

“Look whatever this is, we’ll get through it. I know we will.” He looks up at me and smiles. There’s no sort of bad intention behind it, he just smiles. I swear it's one of the prettiest things I’ve ever seen. 

“I’ll take you back to the place I live, it’ll be slightly hard to get there, but we’ll at least have some privacy” He nods his head. 

**Baz**

This is it, the universe is trying to kill me. I may not know all of the details of these movies, but I know the basics of fairy tales. I’m the damsel in distress, and Snow is my Prince Charming.

This is definitely what I wanted. It’s what I’ve wanted since fifth year. I would definitely of left out my overbearing father and the mage being super creepy. At least this tells me that it’s somewhat real and not just a fantasy. 

But why would Snow want this? His happy ending is with Wellbelove. I would say that we got different universes, but I know the Snow in front of me is the _real_ him. How? Call it intuition. I’ve studied him for so long I know all of the little things he does (Yes I find them adorable, shut up) and he’s doing a lot of what I’ve noticed over the years. There is also an air around him. It’s always been there. That’s how I know it’s him. It’s Simon Snow with his courage and kindness. Not some fake version put into some elaborate fantasy for me to partake in.

Once he finally tells me everything. I start to panic. I assume the story has to end in order for us to be able to get out of this universe. What if he finds out that I love him? The story can’t even come to a real end because he’ll never fall in love with me. Will we ever make it out? 

My panic stops when Simon puts his hand on my shoulder. “Look whatever this is, we’ll get through it. I know we will.” I don’t know how he can promise something like that, but he’s The Chosen One. If anyone can make it out of this mess, it’s him. I flash him a quick smile, he seems to notice and smiles back at me. 

Simon acting like my Prince Charming trying to comfort me in my time of need combined with the fact that Simon snow is barely wearing any clothes and leaves very little to the imagination is making it increasingly difficult to comprehend what’s being said to me. 

“I’ll take you back to the place I live, it’ll be slightly hard to get there, but we’ll at least have some privacy” I nod my head, left speechless and completely unable to understand why he’s trying to comfort me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the first story. I had to rewatch Aladdin at least three times to get the plot right. Definitely don't regret it though. Comments and Kudos make my day!


	3. Aladdin Part 2

**Baz**

It takes us a while to actually make it to the building he is currently sleeping in. I actually had to climb up a few pillars, which is not an easy task considering I’m essentially wearing poofy sweatpants and a crop top. Simon actually looked quite impressed when I was able to hop through everything. 

“This is it” He opens his arms around the area. It’s mostly empty except for a small bed. “It reminds me more like the care homes than our room, but at least I know how to make it work.”

I’m going to bloody kill the mage. This is where he sends him to? Crowley. I knew he was brought up pretty poor but I in no way expected something like this. How does the mage not think that this is horrid. He makes Simon fight against creatures whenever he needs him to, sends him back to our room completely drained, and then sends him off to a place with deplorable conditions. 

“I’m so sorry Simon, that’s totally unfair of the mage to do that to you” I’m so angry and filled with so much sympathy for Simon that I completely lose my composure. I realize what I’ve just said and I look back at Simon.

“You called me Simon” He looks pleased with himself. Almost as if he’s won some battle. I guess he has in a way. 

**Simon**

“I did not just call you by your first name, Snow” His sympathetic demeanor fades back into his disinterested face. He’ll never admit it, but I know he did. I saw a glimpse into who he really is. The person that isn’t hidden behind some mask of indifference. 

“It’s not important” It is, but he doesn’t need to know that. “Let’s just settle in and talk for a while.” Right after I finish saying that, Penny jumps onto my shoulder. 

“What the hell is that thing” Baz quickly jumps away from me. It’s almost funny to see him terrified of a monkey.

“It’s Penny, or I guess this universe’s version of Penny. A lot of the animals in Disney movies have human minds and can communicate with people” 

“I guess that makes sense. I also understand why Dev is a tiger in this universe then.” He comes slightly closer to me again.

“I guess we should try to make conversation now. I don’t think you should head back to the castle until later” 

“What is there to talk about” He scoffs and then sits down on the floor. He’s leaning up against the wall with his legs crossed. 

“A lot actually. If we’re going to be civil with one another we should at least try to make basic conversation.” He looks at me confused.

“Okay, I guess I’ll go first” I say. “You clearly didn’t know this, but I didn’t really have anything of my own before I came to Watford. I had the red ball I carried around when I first got there, but nothing else. I changed homes a lot. Eventually I gave up hope of ever being adopted.”

“That’s completely unheard of” He interrupts me. He looks like he wasn’t meant to say anything out loud.

“What do you mean? Do you like to think that everything was handed to me on a silver platter. News flash Baz, I’m not nearly as privileged as you” I’m angry at him. I tried to be civil, but he has to turn it against me.

“That is not what I meant by that. I know it was hard for you, believe me I do.” He sounds hurt. “What I meant is that I’ve never heard of you giving up hope for anything.” He’s complimenting me? That’s unheard of. He’s looking me in the eye. I’ve never seen his eyes up close. I used to think that they were just boring gray, but they glimmer like deep silver in the moonlight. Literally everything about him is perfect, I don’t know why I even try anymore.

“Thank you, I guess?” I sound confused, which I am. He’s never been this nice to me before. What changed? 

**Baz**

I have absolutely no idea why I’ve started acting like this. I’m actually being honest with Snow. I guess what he’s been saying and how he’s actually treating me like a human instead of some monster (which I am, so it’s justified) made me want to be honest with him. 

“I mean it, your a literal ball of bloody sunshine, Chosen One” He smiles at me. I look directly at his dimples. I’m glad I’m finally the one that makes him happy enough so that I can see them. I want to open up to him. He’s an open book, and I know if I don’t do it now I’m probably never going to get the chance to. 

“I can go now. I guess I’ll talk about my childhood then. I don’t remember my mother very well. She was kind and proud of me for every little thing I did. When she died, my father became distant. I reminded him of her, I think. Anyways, for the next few years I remained mostly to myself. Fiona would come every now and again, and she and I became quite close. She was like my older sister. If my said older sister was going through her teenage rebellion phase.” Simon laughs at that. “Then Daphne came into our lives. She made my father happy, or at least happier than he was. Even though he became happier, he’s never approved of who I am.” Why the hell did I just say that? I have no idea why I’ve just told a guy that completely despises me that I don’t think my father likes me. He’s too good to use it against me, but I have no idea why I’m being so open with him. It does feel great though: finally talking about things I’ve been bottling up.

“How is that even possible” Snow looks incredibly confused and shocked. 

“News flash Snow, my life hasn’t been all sunshine and rainbows either” I tried opening up, look where that got me. 

**Simon**

Baz sneers at me. That was not what I meant to say at all. He’s top of our class and his only real competition is Penny. He plays the violin flawlessly. He literally has one of the better fashion senses I’ve ever seen. He may be a vampire, but now I’m just seeing a boy. 

“That isn’t what I meant”

“Well then what did you mean, Snow?”

“I just.. I don’t” I’m stuttering. I don’t exactly know what I’m trying to say. 

“Spit it out Snow.” Baz is looking away from me he looks almost hurt by what I said.

“I mean what is there to disapprove of?” I’m getting upset. How can his father have such high expectations that not even Baz can reach.

“A lot of things actually” 

“I highly doubt that” He looks to the side. Is he blushing? I didn’t think vampires could blush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that I did this for plot reasons, but really I just wanted to see our boys communicate for once. Somewhat of a shorter chapter this time, but I’m trying to separate the chapters and with the different acts of the movies. What do you guys think?


	4. Aladdin Part 3

**Simon**  
That night we talked about nothing and everything. It was so much more pleasant than I ever thought a conversation with him would be. We talk until dawn. When he left to go back to the palace, I couldn’t help but feel a little sad to see him go. Something I thought could never happen. 

Penny was there the whole time, but she didn’t seem to comment all that much. She’s a lot like the Penny I know: smarter than most people give her credit for. She told me later that she didn’t want to interrupt what me and the “pretty boy” were talking about. 

I’m expected to be approached by Ja’far today, or whoever he is in this universe. I told Baz that whoever he is will tell him that I was sentenced to death, but that I’ll actually be fine so that he doesn’t need to worry. I know whoever this person is was watching us in our conversation. 

Apparently his father is trying to get him to marry agatha, which he strongly opposes. I found that part strange. I always thought he was trying to get with Agatha, but it looks like he was just messing with her. Now that I think about it, she was generally the one that flirted with him. He just returned her banter. I have no idea why he would do this if he has no interest in her in the first place. 

“Hello, young man.” My train of thought is interrupted by a voice I could recognize anywhere.

“Hello Mage Sir.” I look at him just below the eye. If there’s anything I know about authority, you should never look them directly in the eye.

“How do you know my name.” He gives me a puzzling look. Now that I get a better look at him he looks exactly like a Disney villain, but the only thing that’s changed are his clothes. 

“Um.. I’ve just… umm.. heard of you, is all.” I do not sound confident at all, but I hope he doesn’t catch my bluff. 

“I’m glad that someone knows of everything I do for this kingdom. Not even the sultan or the prince care enough to give me any credit.” If I’m remembering properly, which I know I am, Ja’far really doesn’t do much for the kingdom except try to run Jasmine’s life. 

“Of course sir.” I say with as little emotion as possible.

“I know what you have done to the prince.” I look confused. I know everything in this part by heart, so I try my best to play the part.

“I have done nothing to the prince.” I say with as much courage as I can muster.

“Oh, you mean that the boy who came here yesterday wasn’t clearly much better than the street rat you are.” He scoffs at me. He looks at me like I’m worth less than the dirt on the bottom of his shoes. “But unfortunately, I need your help with something.”

“Anything sir, anything you need.”

**Baz**

Coming back to the palace was not fun. Everyone thinks that I was kidnapped by Simon. I’ve tried to convince them that I left on my own accord, but no one believes that the prince _would ever go against his father's wishes_. Crowley, how backwards are these people?

I really do hope that Simon was right and no harm will come to him. I don’t know how I would live with myself if he ended up dying because of some nymph wanting to fulfill my greatest wish. 

The meeting with Wellbelove is starting soon, and I am not looking forward to it. I’m currently complaining to Dev about the whole situation. He does not seem sympathetic at all. I’m pretty sure it’s because he’s bored of my complaining about the same thing over and over.

“Your highness, her highness Princess Agatha Wellbelove has arrived.” This is going to be a _whole_ lot of fun. I already know what this meal is going to be: Agatha is going to be all over me and I’m going to have to flirt back in order to appease my father. 

“Just bring her out to the garden” I’m sitting with dev in my lap and I honestly don’t want to move.

“Hello Basilton.” Wellbelove is wearing a frilly pink dress, and her blonde hair is in a braid crown. Although she does not look incredibly pleased to be here.

“I missed these meetings, but it appears they will soon come to an end. Our parents want us to marry, but I will not marry you.” That’s a surprise. She sits down next to me. 

“Thank Crowley, I don’t want to marry you either.”

“I mean, we could come to a sort of understanding. Neither one of us will be in this marriage for love, but we could make a sort of peace with one another” I cannot say this is what I expected. Wellbelove is acting incredibly mature about the whole situation. 

I’ve pretty much gathered that this universe fits characters based on the way that we see the people close to us. The mage, my father, and Dev are clearly based on the way that I see them, so it makes sense that Agatha and Penny are based on the way that Simon sees them. It is strange though that Fiona isn’t here, but I don’t really think that there’s anywhere to put an immature somewhat parental figure for the princess. 

I also cannot comprehend why the mage is based on how I see him. He’s much closer to Simon than he is to me. Maybe Simon is starting to look at him more like a villain than a wise mentor, or maybe the universe thinks that I know the mage better because Simon looks at his action through rose-colored glasses. 

“I’m listening” I move a little bit closer to her. 

“I’ll keep coming back for a few months. After that, we’ll announce our engagement. We can have a gigantic wedding to celebrate the union of the two kingdoms. Once everything has settled, we go about our lives. I don’t care who you see or fall in love with. I think you feel the same way. By doing this, we can make our parents happy and still have the lives we want.” She makes a good point; I wish I could agree with her. If I end up staying in this universe, I might just have to marry her. I really don’t want to do that to her. I don’t want her to be forced to marry a monster.

“I’m sorry Wellbelove, but I’m in love with someone else.” I’m telling the truth, but it’s not the reason I won’t.

“I don’t care who you’re with. This will be purely political.”

“I understand. I’ll think about it, okay?” She gives me a sort of indifferent look.

“Alright. I’ll see you again at dinner.” She walks back into the palace. I go back to petting Dev. 

**Simon**

The Cave of Wonders scene went out without a hitch. I ended up getting both the lamp and Carpet without having to use a wish. The best part of the whole thing is that Genie is Ebb.

“Now tell me Simon, who is this mysterious person you’re trying to impress?” Ebb is still the amazing woman that I always knew her to be, but now she has ultimate cosmic power, so that’s a pretty cool upgrade. 

“He’s the prince of the kingdom, and I’m pretty sure that he’s way out of my league.” I can’t really explain to her exactly what’s going on, but this is how Aladdin explains the situation. I assume she’ll feel the same way as the genie did.

“Come on now. If the boy doesn’t like you for who you are than he shouldn’t be worth your time.” She puts her hands around my shoulders. At this point, I don’t know what Baz thinks of me. I used to think that he hated me, but he actually opened up to me last night. It’s almost like when he doesn’t have to put on some sort of show, he’s a much different person. He’s someone that I can actually enjoy spending time with. 

“It’s not like that. He loves me for who I am, but his parents won’t let him marry someone of my status.” This seems like the best explanation for the situation.

“Oh how the story always plays out. I’m so sorry my dear boy, but I have an idea for your first wish.” 

“I wish to be a prince.” I know this part.

“Perfect, that was just what I was going to suggest.” 

**Baz**

Dinner went better than I thought it would. Wellbelove had talked to me earlier about how she wanted us to flirt, but she was not going to mean anything behind it. My father thought that everything was going according to plan. When it was over, everyone seemed on good terms. This was probably the best time that I’ve had being locked up in this palace. 

As soon as the Wellbelove’s have left, my father comes to me and boasts about how he’s found the perfect person for me. 

“What’s wrong with Princess Agatha? I quite liked her” I’m somewhat lying, but I at least like the deal that we had made.

“This one has much more power and money. He will be a great addition to the royal family!” He????? Even in my universe my father doesn’t approve of my sexuality, so why would he do so here? Maybe this is a part of what I really want, to finally have my father accept me.

“When can I meet him?” I have no idea what he’s going to be like. Knowing my father, he probably will not be my type. It’s not like he’ll just hand me Snow. I’m excited to meet him nonetheless.

“They’re throwing a parade for him outside. His name is Prince Oliver Petty.” I take a peek out the window. It’s Simon, of fucking course it’s Simon. That’s where Petty comes from, it was the name of the goatherd that he always went to. They have him plastered on some ridiculous throne. He seems incredibly uncomfortable about the whole thing. He never did like being in the limelight, so it must be a part of this story.

“He’ll be staying at the castle tonight, and you’ll be able to meet him in the morning.” I watch as my father walks out of my room looking quite pleased with himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have no idea when I should be ending the chapters. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Aladdin Part 4

**Baz**

After all of the nonsense about “Prince Oliver” coming to the kingdom. I’m sitting alone in my room trying to deal with my hair without having any of my normal products.

“Hello young prince” Snow is talking with the most obnoxiously sweet voice I’ve ever heard him speak in.

“Hello Snow” I say to him without even looking away from my mirror. I’m still trying to brush my hair at this point.

“Wha- how did you even know it was me.” He’s spluttering. I didn’t even have to try this time.

“Because it is you, you’re just wearing nicer clothing” I turn to face him. He’s pouting.

“In the movie, Jasmine doesn’t notice that Prince Ali is actually Aladdin until later.” He’s mumbling, but it’s just loud enough so I can hear it.

“I’m sorry I’m not as oblivious as the average ingenue Snow.” He starts laughing. “What’s so funny?” He’s laughing harder now.

“It’s just, that’s so something you would say. Too many smart words combined into some sort of smart sentence.” Did Simon Snow just call me smart? I didn’t think it was possible to be blushing as much as I am right now. He’s still laughing. I walk out onto the balcony to meet his eyes. 

“Wanna see me do something cool?” He’s balancing on the ledge with little to no regard to his safety. 

“Whatever it is, try not to get yourself killed.” I quirk an eyebrow at him. Then, I swear to Crowley, he leans back and falls off the bloody banister. 

“Simon!!” I ran to the edge of the balcony. I’m terrified to find out what’s below. I should not have been, because it’s Simon bloody Snow on a Flying Carpet.

“Snow what the actual fuck, you scared the shit out of me!” Simon starts to smile. 

“Awww Bazzy do you care about me?”

“Never call me that. I only care about getting the hell out of here and currently you’re my only ticket.” I do my best to act indifferent. Simon may be oblivious, but he’s not an idiot. He sees right through me.

**Simon**

Baz can deny it all he wants, but I know he cares about me. Not only did he call me by my first name after I jumped, but I saw the fear in his eyes when he thought that he would find me dead on the ground. It’s the fear of losing someone. I’ve seen it before. One of the other kids at the care homes had that look when she thought that she lost her favorite toy. We found it, of course, but I will never forget the look on her face when she had lost hope. It was the face I just saw Baz make. He cares about me, and I don’t know why it makes my heart flutter a little bit.

“What do you say? Want to go on a magic carpet ride?” I hold out my hand for him to take. He grabs it.

“Not like I have anything better to do.” He’s smiling though. 

We take off. For a long time I just looked at him. His face is full of wonder and joy. I’ve never seen him this happy. It goes on like this for a while: Baz watching the view and me just watching him. I realized there’s something I need to ask him. 

“How come you are so against marrying Agatha in this universe? You seemed interested in her for a while.” He just sighs.

**Baz**

Well, I guess it’s now or never. I’m probably going to die in this universe, so I might as well tell Snow.

“I’m gay for starters.” His mouth is wide open now. I know I’ve totally shocked him to the core. At least I finally told him. 

“Bu- bu- wait a moment, then why are you always flirting with Agatha if you’re not interested? Was it to mess with her? To get on my nerves?” He looks somewhat angry now. I guess he has a right to be. 

“She always started it. I just flirted back. I guess I wanted to somewhat keep my options open with her, so that way I have a girl that I can marry to make my father happy. I also think that she liked me enough to be willing to be in that situation with me. Marriage that is.” It’s not the complete truth, but it’s a part of it. Wellbelove did always flirt back, but the main reason I flirted is because I wanted to pretend that Snow was jealous of her and not me.

“Oh. I’m sorry, that sucks” He looks somewhat apologetic. He’s looking down. “I hadn’t really thought about it in that way. Like you actually care for her.” 

“It doesn’t really matter anyway. The two of you will get back together. The Watford Golden Couple always comes through.” To my complete and utter dismay.

“I actually don’t know this time.” He’s still not looking me in the eye. I can’t tell what the look on his face is though.

“It’ll be alright. I know that you will get your happily ever after.” I put my hand on his shoulder.

“I sure do hope so.” He flashes me a nervous smile.

**Simon**

That night was more fun than the last one we spent together. Baz is actually really funny when his snark isn’t pointed at me. Even when it was, it was in such a light-hearted manner that I laughed along with them. He’s funny in a way I never thought possible, and I really enjoy talking to him now. 

I would actually consider Baz to be one of my friends now. I really hope that that doesn’t end when we get out of here. I certainly don’t want to go back to the way we were, but something inside me is upset with the prospect of us being normal friends. It’s probably just the part of me that is still wanting to prove that he’s plotting something against me, despite the fact that I know that to not be true. 

Baz told me about how he’s against going along with his family’s plans to make a move against the mage, but it is mostly the mage that is causing all of the recent problems that have come up. I don’t know how much I believe that the mage is doing things like that, but I think Baz was being honest. I don’t really want to think about it.

I told Ebb about the whole experience, and she was super happy about it. She thinks that we’re “meant to be” but she only believes that based on what I’ve told her. She just really liked how happy I looked after my night on the carpet. 

Baz is up to date on the story. I’ve told him about the genie and the wishes. I’ve also clarified again that I’m going to be okay. I know I’ve already told him, but I now know that he  _ cares about me. _ I just wanted to make sure that he doesn’t worry.

Penny really hasn’t been here much. I remember Abu being in some of these scenes, but I’m not sure how closely I’m remembering. She was there with me in the Cave of Wonders. She was there with me during the parade, but I haven’t seen her since. I hope she’ll be with me in the final climax. Abu wasn’t that important in it, but I honestly just want Penny’s help. 

Now, I just need to wait for Ja’far to take the lamp. I’m not looking forward to being thrown into the sea, but I have to be in order for the story to progress. I just hope that Ebb will understand. I just need everything to go according to plan.

My train of thought is interrupted by two men grabbing my biceps and holding me back, and the mage walking right in front of me.

**Baz**

Simon Snow is going to be the death of me. I’ve never been happier and more nervous when we were on the magic carpet ride. He was, honest to Crowley, humming a song under his breath the entire time. Not to mention the fond look on his face he had when he was watching me when he didn’t think I was looking. I really have to thank that nymph; this comes pretty close. I managed to trip on the carpet when I was trying to get off (it was uneven so it was not my fault), and Simon caught me and then bridal carried me onto the balcony. I didn’t think it was possible to be blushing that hard in those moments. 

“Hello young prince, l have good news for you.” The mage is wearing a sickenly sweet smile. He walks closer to me.

“What is it, sir?” I do my best to sound excited despite the fact that I’m actually terrified of what he’s going to say next. 

“Please, call me Davy.” That’s a little creepy but I’m going to have to go along with it.

“Okay Davy, please tell me the good news. 

“We have captured the man who kidnapped you.”  _ Simon.  _ I know what he’s going to say, but a part of me doesn’t want to.

“He didn’t kidnap me. I went willingly. You of all people should know I wanted to escape.” He’s face turns from sweet to annoyed in a matter of moments.

“Come on now Sweet Prince, everything will soon be alright.” Alright, this is getting really strange really quickly. 

“Don’t tell me what to think. Just tell me, what was his punishment? I'm the prince; I have much more power than you. Whatever it is, I can reverse it.” I’m standing my ground now.

“But you cannot reverse death, no matter how much power you have.”  _ No, Merlin please no. _

“So he has a sentence, I can still reverse it.” I’m scared now. What if Simon was wrong? What if he’s already gone?

“He was thrown into the sea with a ball and chain attached to his leg. You can try to find his body if you want.”  _ No.  _ This can’t be happening. I run out of the room as fast as possible; I can’t let him see me cry. Tears are falling quickly as I run to the garden to find Dev. 

**Simon**

Being pulled out of the sea was now pleasant. I’m down to my last wish. Everything is now going according to plan. I just hope that Baz will be able to finish everything as well. I’ve revealed Ja’far as who he really is. He now has the lamp. I’m heading toward the castle.

**Baz**

I walked out of my room to find my father waiting patiently outside. 

“Son, I have some great news!” What could it possibly mean? Please don’t tell me he thinks that  _ good news _ is Simon being dead.

“What is it, father?” I try to appear indifferent when I’m actually completely terrified. I don’t think my father can tell.

“I am going to officially announce your engagement to Prince Oliver tonight! Get dressed in your finest; the whole kingdom will be there!” 

“How is that possible?” How can we get married if the prince has been executed?

“We worked it out. It will certainly be a great union of our kingdoms!” Right. I forgot that everyone else in this universe thinks that Prince Oliver and Simon Snow are completely different people. 

“Yes, father. I’m very happy that you’ve found someone that I actually like.” I’m not lying. My father smiles at me. I walk back into my room.


	6. Aladdin Part 5

**Baz**  
I get dressed and walk back out. I’m led sitting in one of the towers at the very top where I can see the entire kingdom. If I weren’t fearing for my life, I would be taking in the view. I watch as my father comes up the stairs and moves to the front where everyone can see him. 

“Thank you one and all…” I’m not paying any attention to this. I honestly could not care less at this point. This is all going to be pointless. The person I’m meant to be marrying is gone. Tears start to well up in my eyes. This is all my fault. I should not be letting my guard down like this, but it’s not like I have a choice.

“Baz!” I’d know that voice anywhere. He’s  _ alive.  _ He told me he would be, it’s still hard to believe that he managed to live through being thrown into the ocean with a ball and chain. When have I ever known Simon to obey the odds.

“Simon.” I rush to him. I do not want him to see me like this, but I’m just so relieved he’s okay.

“You called me Simon.” He has a dumb smirk on his face. Now I know it’s really him. 

“I didn’t.” I cross my arms in front of me.

“Yes you did!”

“No I didn’t.” He just accepts that he’s won this round and moves on.

“We don’t have much time. Everything is going to work out. Trust me.” I’d trust him with anything, so this was unwarranted.

I’m about to say something when the clouds start to swirl above us. The mage comes out. He steps passed my father and faces the kingdom.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the new Sultan.” He shouts it. What is he talking about? He rubs the lamp. Blue mist swirls around it. A gigantic, blue version of the Goatherd at Watford forms from the mist. 

“What on earth is going on here?” I whisper. Simon turns to me.

“A part of the story. Things are going to get pretty bad, but everything will still work out.” I’m still so confused.

“Genie! I have my first wish. I wish to become the sultan of this Kingdom!” With that, the clothes unravel around my father and form onto The Mage. I let out a laugh because it’s one of the funniest things I’ve seen. The fact that my father is wearing boxers with hearts on them is just the icing on the cake. 

“Bow down before me royals. For I am your ruler now.” He stares right down into us.

“We will never cower before your throne Davy. We are still the rightful leaders.” My father shouts. It’s strange to see him determined in this way. Normally, I have just seen him resigned. On another note, is the mage’s name Davy? What the hell kind of name is Davy? I’ll have to save this information for later. 

“I see. You will not bow down to a sultan, but soon you will cower to a sorcerer.” He turns toward the genie, I can assume. “I have my second wish. I want to become the most powerful sorcerer of all time!” The genie points her finger, so magic does exist in this universe! Unfortunately, I don’t have it so I am severely outmatched in this situation.

“Now you will bow before me.” He points his stick at me and my father and light shoots out of it. Suddenly I’m on my knees. 

“Baz look out.” Simon starts flying toward me on the magic carpet.

“Now wait a moment,  _ Prince Oliver. _ ” He spits out the name. “Maybe the prince will no longer love you if he knows who you really are.” He points his staff at Simon and suddenly his royal wear is stripped off and he’s wearing the clothing that I first saw him in after being sent into this universe. 

“Don’t hurt him.” I shout. I’m struggling to stand up. Simon shoots me a worried look. Why does he care about me now?

“I see prince. The only thing keeping you away from accepting me is the street rat.” He points his staff at Simon again and he shoots off into the distance. 

“What did you do to him.” I’m standing my ground. I can easily overpower him physically; I just can’t let myself be hit by his magic.

“It will soon be none of your concern.” Chains appear around my arms, and I’m led to the throne room.

**Simon**

Everything is going to plan. He used his first two wishes. I just need Baz to go through with the other part of it to ensure that he still has one wish left. I don’t doubt that he will be able to accomplish it. 

**Baz**

I have officially been turned into the mages slave. I’m at his side feeding him grapes while he sits on the throne surrounded by gold.

“What do you say my sweet prince. Why settle for a street rat when you can be with a sultan?” Dear Crowley this is creepy. He summons a golden crown. “What do you say? Will you become my consort?” He offers me the crown. I grab the glass of wine next to me and throw it in his face.

“Never. I would never marry a villain like you.” He looks infuriated.

“Fine then. Genie, I have my last wish. I wish for Prince Basilton to fall hopelessly in love with me.” Oh hell no. There is no way that I’m letting him do that. I’ll just act like I am.

“Davy, I don’t think I’ve ever noticed how handsome you are.” I’m speaking in the most flirtatious way possible as I place the crown on my head. The genie looks completely shocked. The mage walks toward me. 

“Go on sweet prince, tell me more about myself.” He reaches me and I put my hand around his bicep.

“Your muscles are so big. You will certainly be able to protect a damsel like me.” I hate that I have to do this, but it is so much better than being forced to completely go insane. 

“Yes, sweet prince. I will always protect you.” He caresses my cheek, and I am having to put all of my effort into not punching him directly in the nose. I hear a noise behind me: its Simon. Thank Crowley. The Mage (Davy?) turns to face him, but before he could I grabbed him and kissed him.

**Simon**

Watching Baz kiss the mage fills me with a kind of fury I’ve never experienced before. I don’t know whether or not the wish actually went through, but considering Ebb is still here I know he still has one wish left. I told Penny to go after the parrot as I go to grab the lamp. The parrot knocks over something, and The Mage spots me. 

“You pathetic worm. Do you really think that you could sneak around the greatest sorcerer of all time! You are  _ nothing. _ ” He spits out that last part and pushes Baz to the floor. I run to grab his staff. He pins me to the floor.

“Simon, look out!” Baz shouts. I duck before the mage can bash my head in with a saucer found next to him. I have him pinned now.

“Quickly, get the lamp.” Baz nods at me as he stands up and scrambles to get to the lamp. 

“Oh, sweet prince, your time is up.” An hourglass appears around Baz. It turns over as it falls and sand starts falling onto him. Guess I have a time limit now. I rush to toward the lamp when swords fall to make a barrier.  _ Thank Crowley  _ I grab one of them in order to get to the lamp. 

“Could kinda use a little help over here Snow.” Shit, right I need to get to Baz. The sand is about up to his waist. He looks absolutely terrified. Is it even possible for vampires to suffocate? It doesn’t matter. I just need to make sure he’s safe: I run toward the hourglass but a wall of fire blocks my view.

“Come on Davy. Are you going to fight me like a man or are you going to hide behind your magic like a cowardly snake?” I hold the sword up to my shoulders. I’m officially in my battle stance. I see penny moving toward the lamp.

“So a snake you think I am. Then a snake I will become.” He starts to turn into a giant serpent. I slide under him and slice him in the abdomen.

“You  _ sssssstudpid _ boy.” The Mage coils his body and stretches out the top of his body. The serpent head is now over 10 meters in the air. 

“You can do this Simon make it quick! Stick that sword into that bitch.” I hear Ebb cheer me on. She can be a real badass when she wants to be. 

“You ssssstay out of this.” The Mage hisses.

“Davy, Davy he’s out man, if he can’t do it GREAT!” I let out a laugh. That was always my favorite part of the movie.

I run toward Baz again. I can’t see him anymore. He must be completely under the sand. I get snatched up by the mage and trapped in the coil of his body. Time for the final card to be played.

“You may be powerful, but you will  _ never  _ be as powerful as Ebb. She's the one who gave you your power, right? A genie will always be more powerful than you!” The Mage contemplates this. Let’s just hope this works.

“Simon, what do you think you’re doing?” Ebb asks through her teeth.

“Genie, I have my third wish! I want to be an all powerful genie!” 

“Your wish is my command.” Ebb says defeately. She points her finger at The Mage, and he transforms from a snake to a swirl of red mist. I drop to the floor.

“The power!” The mage yells as his form starts to fill up the room. I quickly run over to the hourglass to break Baz out. The glass shatters with one swing of the sword. The sand spills out taking him with it. He’s not moving.

“Come on Baz, wake up!” I take him into my arms. I distantly hear the mage screaming in the background, but the only thing I’m focused on right now is the boy in my arms. I start to panic. What if I was too late? I put my hand on his chest to see if he’s breathing, then Baz lets out a weak cough. His eyes flutter open. Now that I’m looking at them so closely, I realize how pretty they really are. Just a sea of muted greens and blues.

“Took you long enough.” He says weakly. I don’t think I’ve ever been this relieved to hear someone’s voice. I laugh despite myself because even when I’ve just saved him, he finds something to complain about. It’s just so  _ him.  _ I feel as if I’m missing something, but right now all that matters is that he’s okay.

“Don’t worry, everything’s going to work out.” I brush some sand off of his cheek. He flashes me one of those pretty smiles I’ve only gotten to see recently, and suddenly something hits me like a truck. 

_ I’m in love with him _ .

So many things make sense now. It’s why I’ve always been so obsessed with him. Why I can’t ever seem to stop thinking of him. Why I always need to know where he is. I thought it was because I needed to know he wasn’t plotting, but really I just needed to keep him in my vision to make sure he’s  _ safe.  _

Before I can really think of the gravity of this realization, the winds pick up around us and I pull him tighter to make sure that we’re not separated.

“Snow, what the hell have you done?” As soon as he finishes his sentence, I spot the black lamp. I don’t want to let go of him, but I have to do this to get us out of here. His form is sprouting from it. I pick it up.

“That’s right. You wished to be a genie, and you got everything that comes with it.” Chains appear around his wrists and his form starts to shrink back into the lamp.

“No. No. This shouldn’t be possible. No.” He’s screaming as he goes back into the lamp. I hear a pop as he gets trapped inside it. Everything quickly goes back to normal. I look out, and the sky is just as clear as it was before any of this even happened. I go and grab the golden lamp.

“Hey Ebb, can you kick this as far off into the distance as possible.” She nods and comes toward me then kicks the black lamp so hard it looks like it fell off the edge of the earth.

“Snow, you courageous fuck, you actually did it.” 

“You look surprised.” He rolls his eyes.

“Apologies for assuming that the only way that you could accomplish something is with your sword. Despite the fact that it does have great precedent.” Crowley, I’m glad that I know these movies front to back. Without thinking, I pull him into a hug. He acts surprised at first, but then gives in. I don’t think I ever want this moment to end. It’s quickly interrupted by Ebb moving toward us.

“Hiya kiddo, I guess you should really wish to be that prince again. One crown coming up.” She cracks her knuckles. Reluctantly, I let go of Baz.

“Actually Ebb. I had something else in mind.” I pick up her lamp. “I wish to set you free.” The chains quickly pop off her wrists. She smiles in pure disbelief. I’m pulled into a hug.

“Thank you Simon. I will never be able to truly thank you enough. If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to reach out to me.” There are tears in her eyes. She pats me on the shoulder once more before disappearing off into the distance.

“Sorry for interrupting this heartwarming moment, but if you had the ability to wish for literally anything, why the hell did you not wish to get us out of here?” I expect him to be angry, but he just looks really confused.

“Because I couldn’t. No one here thinks that we’re actually not in the real world. So there was no way that she would understand what I was asking, let alone be able to get us out.” He lets out a sigh.

“I guess that makes sense, but if this is the end of the story, why haven’t we escaped yet?” 

“There’s just one last thing.” I take his hand in mine and run to where his father is.

“You truly are a great man Simon Snow. No longer will I keep my son from the future that he wants. I officially repeal the law preventing my son from marrying someone who isn’t royalty. You two are free to marry as you wish.” He then shakes his son’s hand and walks out of the room.

“Never in my entire life did I think that my father would value my happiness over some old family tradition.” He looks shocked, but he’s smiling. I used to think that he had it so perfect, being handed everything on a silver spoon, but my heart goes out to him now. I never thought that his own father would treat him like that. I pull him into a hug again. Right as he gives into it, I feel like I’ve just fallen off of a cliff. I keep bracing for the fall, but as soon as it started, everything just went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with the first story. This is my first story on AO3 so feedback is much appreciated!


	7. Beauty and the Beast Part 1

**Baz**

Well, that was certainly a strange experience. Not only did Simon hug me (twice), I will never forget the look on his face right after I opened my eyes. It was a look of pure relief, of adoration. I would say that my oxygen deprived brain was making it up, if it weren’t for the fact that I saw the same look right after we won and he saw me coming toward him. I can only hope that he remembers it when we finally return to normal. 

This time I wake up, the bed certainly isn’t as plush as the other one, but it isn’t the ground that I was expecting. I pry my eyes open. I appear to be in some sort of small cottage with steampunk-esque inventions scattered across the rooms. I hear some noise coming from one of the rooms, so I head toward it.

“Hello Basil! How did you sleep?” What the hell? I don’t think that I have ever heard my father this chipper. Even before mum died. This is certainly strange, even if we are in some sort of alternate universe. 

“I slept fine, father. What is the gadget you’re working on?”

“Oh come on now son. You know I’ve been working on the same old mechanical bicycle for the left few weeks. The convention is only a few days away, and I still have a lot of kinks to smooth out!” Convention? That must be where Simon is! That would make some semblance of sense. A Romeo and Juliet story about the two children of competing businesses fall in love. It’s not the greatest story, but when have I ever known every movie to be perfect?

“Is there anything that I can do to help? I’d love to join you if that’s alright.

“Sorry sonny, but I can’t let you come. It’s way too dangerous. If you want to help now, could you go pick up some bread from the baker? Maybe go to the library you’ve always gone to.” Maybe Simon’s the librarian? Well then why would there be a story in that? It doesn’t look like there would be an issue with social class. I don’t think that the son of an aspiring inventor and a librarian could be in dramatically different social classes. I’ll go into the town anyways, keeping my eye open for bronze curls.

“Sounds perfect! I’ll be back by the end of the day.” I start to head out.

“Remember that I will be taking Devin with me when I leave tomorrow, so if you need to get anything that’s far from town I would recommend doing it today.” Is Dev a horse then? So animals still do have human intelligence. I’ll just have to figure something else out. We eat meat, so there must be some animals that don’t have sentience.

“Understood father.” I walk out of the room and head toward my bedroom to get ready to go out on the town. 

The cottage that my father and I live in is pretty close to the town. It's honestly in a really pretty spot. It reminds me of the manor somewhat, if the manor wasn’t completely blocked off from all natural light. I have absolutely no idea where I’m going, but I’m pretty sure that I’ll find it along the way. I get halfway into town when I accidentally bump into someone. 

“Hello my sweet Basil.” It’s Phillipa Stantion. She looks the same from the last time I saw her. The only real difference is that her face seems to have matured slightly. Her cheekbones are a little more prominent. She also appears to have much larger muscles than what I remembered. Is the universe trying to make her look a little more masculine to better suit the people I’m attracted to? Even if it is, it's certainly not working. Mostly due to the fact that she’s still a woman.

“Good morning Ms. Staintion. Forgive me, but I must be getting on my way.” Judging by the clothes she’s wearing, she must be of a higher social status than me. This means that in order to at least get by in this universe, I have to treat her with the utmost respect.

“Come on now Basil. Don’t do me like that.” She’s giving me puppy dog eyes. Crowley, why is it always that there needs to be some creepy person hitting on the female lead in these movies? This is just flat out getting annoying.

“I’m sorry Ms. Stanton, but I really must be getting on my way.” I start to walk off in the other direction, but she grabs my shirt collar.

“Now why don’t you tell me why the prettiest boy in this entire town doesn’t want to get with the strongest girl in the town. Any other boy in this place would be drooling at the thought of getting to kiss me, and yet the one boy I want is the one boy I can’t have. Now tell me, what about me isn’t to like?” Dear Merlin, why does this need to be happening? Why is it that the princess always has some creepy dude after her. First they mage, and now Simon’s stalker from fifth year. I do regret what happened to her, but right now I just want for her to go away

“Oh Phillipa. I’m not interested in being swept off my feet. I can make my own way in this world.” She rolls her eyes at me, but sulks off in the other direction. I can guarantee that this will not be the last time I see her, but right now I’m just concerned with finishing the tasks that father set out for me. I also need to figure out how I’m meant to get to that convention. 

**Simon**

I woke up in a really comfortable bed. Maybe this whole thing was a dream. Just a way for my subconscious to show me something that’s always been true. I need to talk to penny. The  _ real  _ Penny. I soon realize that this isn’t an option. The bed I’m in is much larger than the one at Watford, and it looks like I’m in some sort of palace. I quickly get out of bed and look around to see if I can figure out what story I’m in. I’m looking around at portraits to find who my family is and if I’m arranged to marry someone.

“Hello Simon. Breakfast is ready when you want it. We made your favorite!” It’s Penny, but she’s a candle holder sort of thing. Of course! This must be Beauty and the Beast!

I quickly go in search of a mirror. I almost fall back when I get a good look at myself. My skin has been replaced with bright red scales that are hard to the touch. My hair has been replaced with a scaley sort of mohawk. My nails have been replaced by incredibly sharp talons. My feet also appear to have turned into that of a lizards, with long toes and webbing between them. I also appear to have a pair of bright red dragon wings and a devil dragon tail to match. How I didn’t notice that I had two extra limbs is something that I don’t completely understand, but it’s now like you wake up every morning thinking ‘I wonder if I have any extra limbs today?’ 

I walk downstairs. The kitchen staff seems to have made a massive amount of sour cherry scones.  _ Thank Merlin. _ I’ve been starving since the last universe because I couldn’t get much food due to Aladdin having to steal to have something to eat, so a buffet filled to the brim with my favorite food is a dream come true. 

I give some chit chat with Penny. She still has her same wit, but I can’t really talk about anything real with her because she doesn’t know about anything that’s going on. I wish I could talk to the real Penny about the whole ‘I’ve probably been in love with Baz Pitch this whole time but mistook it for hate’ situation, but I guess that’ll have to wait. 

I have absolutely no idea what Malcolm Grimm looks like, but I’ll have to keep on the lookout for any man that comes into my castle. Until then, I’ll just live out this luxury.

**Baz**

Going through the town did not provide much insight into what this story actually is about. The Princess, in this case, seems to be headstrong and smart. She reads despite the fact that it’s generally looked down upon. She also loves stories that have happy endings (but don’t we all). I can seem to get a little sense into the characters though. Anyone with a speaking role is someone that I’ve met in the past. The baker was Cook Pritchard and the librarian was Ms. Possiblief. I’m almost surprised that the flirty character wasn’t Wellbelove, but I guess she must be with Simon to fulfill some purpose. Maybe she’s the Rosaline to my Juliet.

I’m helping my father pack when I hear a knock at the door. I go over to answer it and it’s Phillipa holding a bouquet of flowers.

“May I come in my dear?” She offers me the bouquet of flowers. Before I can answer, she just walks into the living room of my house.

“Like what you see?” She flexes her biceps and leans onto the table. I walk past her without a second glance.

“You’re just going to ignore me? What did I do to deserve that?” She gives me puppy dog eyes again. I can’t stand this. 

“Considering that you walked into my house uninvited and then asked me to bow at your feet, I’d say that my response was warranted.” I’m done with being polite. 

“Come on now my love, let’s stop playing hard to get.” She winks at me. I try to push her out the door.

“Please just go. I need to help my father pack.”

“You would rather spend a day with that lunatic than with the most sought after girl in town?” She pouts.

“Yes. Now please get going. I must return to my duties.” A dog that I didn’t know we had chases her out the door. She falls right into the mud getting it all over her hands and face. I let out a laugh.

“Mark my words Pitch. You will regret this!” So she must be the villain of this story. I’ll have to keep an eye on her. In the meantime, I’m going to find a way to follow my father to that convention..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting on to the second story. I understand that from Baz’s perspective Agatha would make a better Gaston, but I love her too much to do that to her.


	8. Beauty and the Beast Part 2

**Simon**

From what I can gather, everyone that I am close with is one of the servants. It's nice: to have someone to talk to, but I miss Baz. Crowley, if you had told me like a week ago that I’d be missing Basilton Pitch when surrounded by everyone that I know, I would have laughed in your face. I don’t just miss him because he’s the only one that’s actually real in these universes. I miss his smile, the way he knows how to make my laugh, the stupid smart things he always says, the way that his hair shapes his face when he lets it lose. Merlin and Morgana, I really do sound like a lovesick teenager, don’t I? I’m honestly surprised it took me this long to figure it out. I have to wonder does this make me gay? I don’t know. I know I liked Agatha when we dated, but there is no doubt in my mind that Baz is the literal sexist person on the planet. I just don’t need to think about it. Labels aren’t even that important anyways. 

One of the benefits of this universe is the badass fucking wings I get. I could care less about the fact that I look like a Dragonborn from DnD, I still get wings. I’ve been using them to scope out anyone that might be in the area. I’m so high up that I don’t think that anyone can see me, but I’ll just have to find out soon enough. I feel bad for doing this to Mr. Grimm, but I have to in order to make sure Baz comes to me.

I wonder if he’ll even recognize me? My hair is basically gone, and my skin has just turned into scales. I’ll just have to tell him if he doesn’t figure it out. There is another issue with this. He’s not going to fall in love with me. Why on earth would the literal embodiment of perfection fall in love with a human disaster? It doesn’t matter anyways. I’ll make sure he gets out; I don’t care what happens to me. 

It’s the second day of being in this universe that I spot someone that must be Malcolm Grimm. He looks terrified, and I see the horse he was on running far into the distance. He looks like Baz in a strange way that I can’t quite put my finger on. Baz is much more of a Pitch than a Grimm from what I was able to gather by seeing images of the old headmistress, but something inside of me just tells me that they’re related. I head back to the castle and wait. 

After about half an hour, I hear the large door open. I need it to look like I’m imprisoning him in order for Baz to offer to take his place, but I don’t want to be that cruel. I’ll just keep him comfortable but tell him he can’t leave. 

“Shh, we can’t let Simon know that he’s here.” I hear Penny whisper.

“There’s no way that we’re gonna get away with this. Simon may be oblivious, but he’s not an idiot.” Agatha retorts. She’s the equivalent of Cogsworth in this universe.

“What is the meaning of this?” I try to sound as authoritative as possible. 

“Nothing sir. We were just talking about throwing you a surprise party, isn’t that right Agatha?” Penny responds sheepishly.

“Yes, yes it’s true.” Agatha is just nodding her head and repeating it.

“Then just show me what’s in that room.” They look at each other and try to block my path.

“Would the two of you please get out of my way?” They look at each other. I realize that they’re much smaller than me and I just step over them. I get into the room and it’s Mr. Grimm wrapped up in a blanket with Ebb, who’s Mrs. Potts, pouring him a cup of tea. 

“What on earth are you doing on my grounds.” Everyone looks up. Mr. Grimm looks like he could pass out any second because of shock. 

“Please don’t be mad my lord, we were only trying to help him.” 

“You wanted to help a man that trespassed onto our grounds?” I know he isn’t dangerous, but how could they. “This is unacceptable. All of you, make sure he stays comfortable. He is not allowed to leave this room until further notice.” I look Mr. Grimm directly in the eye. “You’re lucky I didn’t give you a harsher punishment.” Everyone in the room seems to let out a collective sigh. I leave and slam the door behind me, and now we wait.

**Baz**

My father left this morning. I’ve been looking everywhere to find a pamphlet or something to see where this convention is located to no avail. I even tried asking the townspeople, but none of them even knew it was happening. I decided that I needed some fresh air. While I was out, I tried to look for an animal or something to feed. I didn’t see anything. Not even one that has some sort of sentience, despite the fact that I’m in a massive open field. 

I’m sitting in the open grass watching the dandelions blow away in the breeze. I have no idea why I’m so captivated by them, but I cannot take my eyes away from them. Suddenly, I hear a large animal running in the distance. I try to follow it. Eventually, it reaches me. It’s the family horse.

“Where’s father?” The horse, who I assume is Dev, shakes his head. I climbed onto him, silently thanking my father for the polo lessons he gave me when I was twelve. “Take me to him.” The horse sets off into the forest.

Around two hours later, I come across a gigantic decrepit castle. It reminds me almost of the manor, just a lot creepier. The gates open at my touch. I jump off the horse and walk inside. 

“Hello? Father are you there?” The hallway is open and empty, so my voice echoes heavily against the walls. I can hear my steps as I move further in. I hear whispers.

“Is anyone there? I can hear you.” The whispering stops. I hear clanking in this distance. Is someone putting away pots?

“Hello, young man.” Bunce? The only thing I see is a candelabra. “Welcome to our home.” 

“Holy snakes. What the actual fuck?” Bunce is the candelabra? This is certainly one of the weirdest things I’ve seen. “What is going on here. Where is my father?” She looks down.

“Follow me.” She starts hopping off into the distance. I quickly follow her into a dark room.

“Basil? What are you doing here? You must get out.” He looks terrified. Is he captive here?

“What is the meaning of this.” I quickly turn around. It's a strange half-dragon half-human creature. Is this the villain? Then I look at his face. I’d recognize those eyes anywhere.

“Snow? What on earth is going on? Why are you part dragon?” I whisper so no one else can hear me. He lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank Merlin you recognize me.” He whispers back. “Mr. Grimm, you are free to go. I will take your son as your replacement.” I have never heard Simon act this cold. It must be a part of the story. He knows it better after all.

“No. Please keep me instead.” My father begs. I’ve never seen him act in such a selfless way.

“It's okay. I know him. Please just go before he changes his mind.” He quickly nods and runs out of the room. Now that's the father I know. 

“Everyone else, please leave this room. I have business to attend to with the young visitor.” I watch as they all leave. I can tell they are all weirded out by the situation. I am as well.

“What in the seven hells is going on here?” We finished the story; why aren’t we back to the normal world?

“We’re in the next movie. Beauty and the Beast. It’ll all work out. We just need to finish this story as well.” He walks out and beckons me to follow. I walk after him. He takes me to a bedroom. “Hold on for a moment. I need to talk to the rest of the staff.” I sit down on the bed as he goes toward the main hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with this update schedule. What do you guys think? I'm still new at this so feedback is much appreciated.


	9. Beauty and the Beast Part 3

**Simon**

I finish talking to them about the whole story. They seem to be slightly more understanding, but more so confused than anything else. I’ve tried looking around for the Rose, but this place is so huge that I have no idea where to even start looking. When I enter the room that I left Baz in, he’s lying on the bed reading a book. I finally get a good look at him. He’s wearing basic peasant clothes from this era, and yet he still manages to look impossibly fit while doing so.

“Can I help you snow?” He looks up from his book. I didn’t realize I was staring.

“Nothing.. I was just… ummm.” He looks back down at his book.

“Spit it out snow.”

“What are you reading?” He looks up from his book and rolls his eyes.

“Some fiction piece that was given to me by the librarian. She claimed it was my favorite book of all time so I should just keep it. I hoped that it would give me some clues about who I’m meant to be, but it reads almost like a children’s book. I was mocked for being pretty and reading, and yet this book is more pictures than words.” He slams the book down on the table.

“You said that you were mocked. Did that come from any specific person?”

“Yes, actually.” He lets out a chuckle. “It was mainly Phillipa Stantion. She also proposed to me. Twice for that matter.” 

“She must be Gaston. The main villain of the story!” I can’t really tell him about the fact that she’ll kill me, or how he’s meant to save me. You can’t be forced to love someone; I can’t tell him.

“That does not surprise me at all.” He leans back and starts reading the book again.

“Wait! This castle has a massive library. Maybe there’s some clues there!”

“Wow Snow great idea. Who knew you had it in you.” I blush at that. Crowley, the more time I spend with him the more I turn into a love struck teenager.

“Let’s go! I’ll show you the way.” He gets up off the bed and starts to follow me.

**Baz**

Did Simon Snow just blush when I complimented him? Maybe it’s just wishful thinking, but I know I saw something. His skin is still covered in scales, but the way he looked down told me that he was blushing. It doesn’t seem important now anyways.

We start searching the library. It’s ginormous; it’s most definitely larger than both the Watford library and my family library combined. While I do love how massive it is, it does put a damper on our search because we have to scan through so many to find what we need. This is especially true now that we can’t use magic for any types of shortcuts.

“Ugh,” Simon grunts, “we’re never going to find anything!” He throws the book he was reading down onto the table in front of him. 

“I know patience isn’t your strong suit Snow, but this is really important.” I let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. I get that you know more about this than I do, and that you really don’t like doing this sort of thing, but I still need your help.” He looks up at me with sympathetic eyes, and turns back into the book he was reading.

It takes a few minutes for me to realize exactly what just happened. I just _apologized_ to Simon; the lack of blood is really starting to get to me. I saw a few non-sentient animals in the forest, but I can’t just suddenly leave in the middle of this. We just sit in peaceful silence looking through the books. Then I hear Simon’s stomach rumble.

“You hungry? I think it’s about dinner time.” He looks up at the grandfather clock.

“I think we should head down to the dining room; the servants should be done making dinner very soon.” I follow him downstairs.

“So, why are you guys in this situation. I mean in the appearance way. How does the movie explain it?” 

“Essentially, the prince refuses to let an old woman into his castle when she asks for shelter. She then turns into a beautiful enchantress and curses the prince and his servants to live as horrible creatures in order to prove to him that you should not judge a book by its cover.” 

“Wait. How old was the prince when he was cursed?” The Princess is still living with her father, so he could have been more than a teenager when he was cursed. Unless there is a very large age difference between the two of them.

“Around 12ish I think.” I let out a laugh.

“So let me get this straight. A strange woman comes to the palace of a 12 year old and asks to come in, he refuses to let her stay, most likely due to stranger danger more than anything else, and so she curses him and his entire staff?” He just shrugs. “Oh how I love fairy tale logic.” He just chucked.

When we finally reach the dinner table, it is filled to the brim with the most delicious looking foods I have ever seen. I need to eat; I’ll just do what I always do I guess. 

Simon is so distracted by all of the food in front of him that he doesn’t even notice. There’s a bowl of soup that I’ve just been drinking out of. Even though it’s just soup, it is probably one of the best things I have ever tasted. 

“Is that really all you’re going to eat?” Simon asks while crumbs spill out of his mouth.

“Forgive me for wanting something warm. Besides, this is probably one of the best things I’ve ever tasted.” He just shrugs and continues eating.

After about an hour, the servants start to fly the plates everywhere in order to clean them. That might as well fucking happen. This universe is already so goddamn weird.

“I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” I wipe my mouth with a napkin as I stand up. I’m just grateful that the napkin wasn’t anthropomorphic.

“Do you remember the way back to your room?” Simon stands up.

“Yes Snow. I’m capable of remembering basic directions thank you very much.”

“Sorry. I guess the prince just needs to ensure that the damsel is doing alright.” Then he fucking winks at me. 

“Well maybe this princess can learn to run the man's kingdom. I’d do a better job of it anyways.” He laughs.

“Like you could run this place. Do you even know the difference between _eggshell_ and _cream_?” He asks in the most snobbish voice I ever heard. I just laugh.

“Goodnight, Snow. Try not to get murdered in your sleep.” I start turning to go to my room.

“Sleep tight my sweet prince.” I nearly stop in my tracks. I’m glad I wasn’t facing him because I must look like a tomato at this point.

“Sweet dreams my knight.” I felt as if it would be weird if I didn’t say anything, but I honestly don’t know why it had to be _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re enjoying this. This fic is going to be a lot longer than I had originally planned. Please keep giving me feedback, it means the world to be to see your comments!


	10. Beauty and the Beast Part 4

**Simon**

Something is off with Baz. He seems slightly on edge, but less so than normal at the same time. I can’t quite put my finger on it. He’s up before me, which isn’t that strange, and he’s reading in the library. He looks like he hasn’t slept.

“Hey.” I say as I walk into the room. He’s drinking tea out of an incredibly pretentious cup. 

“Look who finally decided to crawl out of bed.” He says, but doesn’t even look up from his book.

“Did you get any sleep at all?” He lets out a sigh.

“No, not really. It’s just, not important. Okay?” I don’t want to push this, but I’m worried. This can’t be good for him. 

**Baz**

We just sit there and read for the next few hours. It’s nice; a sort of amicable silence. Eventually, I realize that I need to get out to feed. I haven’t had blood since I got into this universe, and it’s really starting to get to me. It’s been getting harder for me to focus. I  _ need  _ to get out to feed. I put my book down and stand up from the chair. Suddenly, I’m hit with a wave of vertigo and fall back onto the chair.  _ Well this certainly isn’t good _ . I need to get out now; I can’t take this any longer. I try to get up again, and the same thing happens. I manage to stay upright this time, but Simon notices. He rushes to my side.

“Hey is everything okay? Maybe you should lie down.” His hand is on my forehead. He’s not going to find a fever.

“I’m fine, Snow. I just need to head out.” I regain my strength just enough to start walking out the door. Snow blocks my path

“You really shouldn’t go out. It’s way too dark and…” I cut him off.

“I know that this universe loves to paint me as a helpless princess, but I really am capable of taking care of myself.” He doesn’t let me pass.

“I don’t see why you can’t just go to the balcony to get some air.”

“I just need to go on a walk.”

“I just don’t see why..”

“I’m a  _ vampire  _ Snow. Okay?” I don’t care at this point. I didn’t want to do this, but I don’t think I had another choice. “I’m a monster, a dark creature, whatever you want to call me. You got what you wanted. I haven’t been able to feed on animals in this universe because they all have some sort of human intelligence. It’s not like I wanted to be like this: I was bitten when my mother died. I’ve lived my whole life trying to live off animals, but it’s hard to draw the line in this universe. When I came here, I thought I saw some that were just animals. I’m going to suck them dry so I can stay alive for the foreseeable future. Like the  _ monster  _ you’ve always known me to be.” Simon looks at me with pure shock. I take advantage of the situation to storm out. 

I’ve been circling around the forest around the castle for an hour, and I haven’t found anything. I wonder why Simon hasn’t come looking for me at this point. It’s not important anyways. Through the corner of my eye I manage to spot a wolf. I know it’s a bad idea to hunt one considering they generally travel in packs, but it’s not like I have a choice.

I manage to drain a total of three before they start to surround me. It’s not like I would have needed any more in order to satisfy me, but I might as well. I drain a fourth one in order to show that I’m much more powerful than they are, but it only seems to get them angrier. Normally they just scatter after seeing something like  _ that  _ happen, but they aren’t backing down. It doesn’t matter; I’m stronger than them anyways. 

They start to charge me, and I rip through them easily. I finish about half of them off before something falls from the sky. Why in the seven hells would any creature want to get involved in a fight between a pack of wolves and a vampire. One look answers my question. It’s Simon. He was flying above me with the fucking dragon wings that he has in this universe. Why is he here? Is he going to help the wolves? That assumption is overruled when he starts tearing through the wolves. It takes about half as long to finish them off as it would have if it were just me. 

“Why are you even here Snow?” I ask once he finishes off the last one. 

“I was just nervous. You stormed out and…” He hisses in pain and grabs at his arm. 

“You’re hurt.” I move toward him.

“I’m fine it’s just, ah.” He hisses in pain again. 

“Let’s just get you back to the castle.” He nods and follows after me.

We get back to the castle and I grab a bowl of hot water and a towel to clean up the wound he got. He’s on a chaise in the library, and I’m kneeling next to him.

“It stings.” He grumbles.

“It wouldn’t sting if you weren’t moving.”

“I wouldn’t move if it didn’t sting.” We’re bickering again. I sit down on my knees.

“Why did you even come after me Snow?” I didn’t mean to sound this dejected, but it came across that way anyways.

“I just got nervous. You were out for over an hour…” I cut him off.

“What I meant was, why do you even care what happens to me? I literally just admitted to you that I’m a dark creature.” He sighs at that

“That’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about.” I want to scream at him, but I just don’t. I’m so defeated at this point. I guess he just wanted to kill me himself. Not like I’m going to fight back. “I wanted to say I’m sorry. I saw how you looked when you admitted it to me. It never really crossed my mind that you wouldn’t like the fact that you’re one either. Being with you in this universe proved to me that you’re not who I thought you were. You’re a snob, and a bully, but you're not a monster.” 

“Thank you?”

“Sorry, just, I don’t think that you’re a dark creature, not anymore anyways. I just wanted you to know that. I hope we can move forward from it.” He sighs.

“Wow. I never thought anyone, let alone you, would actually be okay with this. Not even my father liked to talk about it.” I don’t want him to hear that, but I think he does so anyway.

“That’s bullshit!” He yells. “I thought it was terrible when I was stupid and didn’t know you at all. Your own father makes you hate that part of yourself for something that you couldn’t control.” I take a page from his book and just shrug. “I mean it’s just stupid.”

“I wouldn’t put that past my father. He’s isn’t the most intelligent of them all.” I look up at him and smile. He laughs. I could never have imagined this conversation going this well, but I’m currently incredibly grateful for that nymph throwing us in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a little late, it’s been hard to keep up with this schedule. It’s been wonderful to hear from all of you amazing people so please keep commenting. It means the world to me to hear your thoughts!


	11. Beauty and the Beast Part 5

**Simon**

Yesterday was probably some of the most fun I’ve ever had. Baz and I spent the entire day in the library. We got tired of reading pretty quickly so we played a lot of the games they had. We argued over the rules of checkers (for some reason he doesn’t understand that  _ some  _ rules don’t come directly from chess) and tried to learn how to play backgammon. I wouldn’t be able to describe it as anything other than perfect, except for the fact that I couldn’t close the gap. There were times that I wished that I could have kissed that dumb smirk that he gets when he thinks he’s won right off of his face. I wished that I could have reached over and held his hand when he was contemplating a move. In any other situation I would have done something like that, but I don’t want to go back to the way things were. I’d prefer this to being complete enemies. Those moments were the only things keeping it from becoming the best day of my life. No quest, no danger, just me and the boy I love playing board games.

Today is going to be different. I’ve found the mirror. I need to give it to him. I know he’ll want to go back to save his father, but I’m selfish. I don’t want him to go. I have to show it to him though. It’s only fair.

“Hey Baz, I have something to show you.” I say as I walk into the library.

“You finally found a rule book to backgammon.” He doesn’t even look up from his book.

“No. I found a mirror that can show you anything that you want to see. It’s only in this universe though.” 

“Cool.” Again, he doesn’t look up from his book. 

“Don’t you want to see your father?” He chuckles.

“I don’t want to see my father in normal circumstances. I couldn’t care less when he’s fictional. At least in real life Daphne and Mordelia are there so I have something else to focus on.” Who are they?

“Daphne and Mordelia?” He looks at me confused

“My stepmother and stepsister. I often have to take care of her. She’s fun to be around, but she’s really annoying when she wants to be.” I never thought of him as the  _ big brother  _ type, but it suits him.

“I didn’t know you had siblings.” 

“ _ Half _ siblings. I have four: Mordelia, the twins, and Colin, who’s just a baby. I don’t really talk about them all that much because I’m not super close with them. Mainly due to the fact that the oldest is about ten years younger than me.” 

“Anyways. Are you sure there isn’t anything you want to see.”

“Actually. I just want to see what my father is doing. He is so different in this universe that it’ll be interesting to see.” He walks over to me and I hand him the mirror. 

“Just make a rhyme of sorts, and it’ll show you what you want to see.” That’s not the case, but I just want to see how long it takes him to come up with one.

“ _ Mirror mirror in my hand show me where my father stands. _ ” He demands flawlessly after a mere two seconds. The mirror shifts. It shows his father on horseback behind what appears to be a horde of people with pitchforks and torches. 

“This can’t be good. They must be coming for me. He probably told Phillipa and she’s going to  _ rescue  _ me.” He puts rescue in air quotes. 

“ _ Mirror mirror in my hand show me where my suitor stands _ .” Of course he can change it in two seconds. Absolute wanker. The mirror changes again. Phillipa is leading the charge. They’re already in the forest.

“I’ll go alert the staff. We need to be battle ready as soon as possible.” Baz just stands there in shock.

“What can I do to help?” He looks up into my eyes with severe determination. I’ve never seen him look like that, and to help  _ me  _ of all people. 

“Nothing for now. Don’t worry, we can do this.” It doesn’t matter what happens to me. I can’t let him get hurt. He nods his head and sits back down into the chair. 

**Baz**

It takes about two hours since we first saw Phillipa in the mirror for them to reach the castle. Everyone is ready. The pots, pans, and silverware have set traps. The door had been barricaded. I wanted to have some sort of station, but Simon wouldn’t let me. He probably thinks I’ll mess something up, or it’s important to the story that I be helpless (I’m really starting to get tired of this trope.) I trust him to know what he’s doing. So I wait patiently. I’ll watch the battle from afar, making sure that Simon isn’t in too much danger.

**Simon**

I’m ready as soon as they start ramming on the door. I’m flying above the main room waiting for everything to fall into place. I’m going to take down Phillipa, no matter what the cost.

They break down the door. It’s silent for a bit, with only a few of the men coming in. I assume they’re scared of me. Who wouldn’t be? I give the signal, and soon the furniture comes to life. The fight is now in full force. Everyone is fighting. The men don’t seem to know how to react to the  _ furniture  _ fighting them, and so they’re not doing a good job at fighting back. Most of them are incapacitated due to getting hit in the head hard by some sort of metal or wood object. It’s almost funny to watch. It reminds me almost of a cartoon fight, which I guess it is now that I think about it. 

“Come out you cowardly beast and fight me like a man.” I hear Philippa shout. It’s my time to shine. I jump down from the banister with ease. I use my wings to slow me down. She steps back, clearly frightened. She probably didn’t expect me to look this  _ beastly _ . I laugh inwardly at my own joke.

Suddenly, she regains focus and pounces on me. We’re in full on fight mode now. I keep managing to barely dodge her sword. I’m at a clear disadvantage here, given that I don’t have one. I’m holding my own though. It’s easy to fight when you have three extra limbs.

It goes like this for a few minutes. I manage to grab hold of her and fly to the balcony, but she manages to get off before I can push her over the edge. I manage to steal a stone scythe from one of the gargoyles. It’s intense. One wrong move could mean dying. A few more blocked hits and I’ve got her cornered. I feel a sharp pain in my side, but right after the pain kicks in I manage to push her off the edge. I watch her flail helplessly before hitting the ground. 

Everything comes to a stop. All the men have retreated. Before I can really celebrate, I get really dizzy. I take my hand away from my side and see that it was covered in blood. Everything goes black for a second as I fall to the floor.

“Simon!” I hear Baz shout. Even though everything is fuzzy around the edges, I can still make out his eyes. I cup his cheek with my hand. He puts his hand over it and smiles. It’s so pretty. I’m happy that it’ll be the last thing I see. Then, everything goes black.

**Baz**

Simon is hurt. I need to figure out something. I put my hand on the wound trying to keep as much blood in as possible. His eyes are closed and his breathing is labored.

“Come on Simon, please just stay with me.” It was supposed to be me. I was supposed to die. He was supposed to live. He was supposed to go forward as the sunshine of the world. The Chosen One was meant to have his happy ending. This is all my fault. I should have come between him and Phillipa.

Because it will probably be my last chance, I give in to a selfish desire.

“I love you.” I kiss him. I’ve wanted to do it for so long. It won’t mean anything now. Everything hits me at once. My head falls onto his chest. I’m crying harder than I ever thought possible. 

Suddenly, light starts illuminating off of him. He levitates out of my arms. Rays of light come off of him when he’s in the air. I shield my eyes due to the brightness. I wait a few moments before looking.

“Baz?” It’s Simon. Holy snakes it’s Simon! He’s alive, and he’s back to normal. His scales have been replaced by his golden skin filled with constellations of moles. His hair is back to bronze curls. I let out a cry of relief.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” I let my impulses get the best of me, and I hug him as hard as possible. He returns it within seconds

“I can’t make any promises.” I just laugh. I’m so relieved he’s okay.

We stand like that for a few moments. Then the balcony gives out from under us and we’re falling. I brace myself to hit the ground, but everything goes black before I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally at the end of the second story. It’s been amazing to hear from you all. Please keep the feedback coming, I’m still really new at this and it means the world to me to see it!


	12. Sleeping Beauty Part 1

**Simon**

How the fuck did I make it out alive? I never figured out how I was supposed to live (mainly because I didn’t want to) so I have no idea how I did. Did Baz say that he loved me? Did that break the spell? I highly doubt it. I’ll need to figure it out soon enough.

I wake up in a plush bed again. Although this time I actually have normal features. I get out of bed. I’m in a different palace this time. I head down the stairs and enter what appears to be the kitchen. I get to the table and see The Mage talking with a servant.

“Simon my boy, great to see you up so early. Tonight is the big night after all!” What does he mean by ‘the big day’? 

“What do you mean?” His face shoots up and he looks at me with confusion.

“Come on sonny.” Sonny? I’m his son?! “This is the day we’ve been waiting for for years. Tomorrow is the day of your betrothed’s 18th birthday. This is the day that the curse will set in, when you will become the rightful ruler of the Pitch’s kingdom. It is the day that their tyranny will end once and for all!” No. This  _ can’t  _ be happening. This is sleeping beauty. I seem to be a combination of the prince and maleficent's son. Calm down, there’s a way to reverse it.

“I’m just worried. The fairies must have corrected a part of that spell. They love him too much to lose him like that. Besides, they must be able to figure out it’s us.” The mage just laughs at me.

“Come on Boy. The fairies could not do anything to reverse even a part of the curse. They tried with that  _ true love’s kiss _ nonsense, but it didn’t work. I know the magic. It’s a part of me. They haven’t been able to alter it at all. Nothing will be able to wake the prince up once he succumbs to the curse. They will never know it’s us. You’ve done such a good job at pretending to be in love with him that they’ll never  _ think  _ that we’d be capable of doing such a thing. You will take the crown  _ grieving  _ for your lost love and will then go to help those the Pitches refused to help.”  _ No.  _ In the movie, maleficent knew that true love’s kiss could break the spell, but not in this universe. These universes have changed slightly to the movies, so there might not be anything that I can do to save him. I’ll have to find him. I’ll keep him locked in a room if I have to.

“Right. I would like to get some fresh air if that’s all right?” 

“Aren’t you going to have any breakfast.” At that, my stomach grumbles. I guess dying really stimulates your appetite.

“Yes sorry. I’m just really excited is all.” He smiles at me. I sit down. I’ll be able to find him after this. I can’t let him know why I’m so desperate to leave.  _ Don’t worry Baz, I’m coming to save you _ .

**Baz**

Now that I’m no longer in the state of pure relief that came from seeing Simon alive, I have a few questions. Did I save Simon with a kiss? True love’s kiss is something that exists in magic, but it’s basically false. It’s very hard to control, and requires that the two people to perform spells on one another beforehand. I don’t know how it works in this universe. The second, and more important, question is whether or not Simon actually heard me. I highly doubt it, but I’ll have to wait to find out. The last thing that I needed to know was why he didn’t want me involved. He’d seen my fight; he knows that I’m capable of. He was  _ protecting  _ me. He didn’t want me to get hurt. I thought that he couldn’t get any more carelessly courageous, but he’s certainly proved me wrong. He wanted to make sure that I, a literal dark creature, didn’t get hurt. It was clear to me that it wasn’t a part of the story. His kindness knows no bounds it seems. The longer we’re in this universe, the more I fall in love with him. 

I appear to live in some sort of cottage. It’s absolutely gorgeous outside: flowers blooming everywhere, the sunlight gently illuminating the trees, the sultry breeze, and even just the trees themselves. It feels like it's something out of a fairy tale. Which I guess it is. I wonder what this story is. Maybe I’m some sort of fairy or nymph? Something along the lines of an Orpheus and Eurydice story? I guess that would make sense. Hopefully going downstairs will tell me something.

As soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs, I notice something strange. Fiona, Ms. Petty, and Daphne are doing household chores. Fiona smiles when she sees me.

“Hello Basil! How did you sleep?” I’m getting some severe deja vu here, but I guess it can’t really be helped. 

“I slept quite well. Is there anything you need me to do?” I’ll probably find Simon in the woods somewhere.

“Oh yes. Would you go out to collect some berries. They have just started to ripe and so they are in perfect condition to harvest!” Ms. Petty responds.

“I’d be happy to!” 

“Perfect. Just grab the basket that’s right by the door.” I do as she says and head out.

**Simon**

The forest is honestly quite peaceful. Nothing but me and the nature around me. The only sounds that fill the air are those of birds singing and of my horse’s hooves hitting the ground. The breeze feels amazing, and the sunlight peeks through the leaves of massive trees. 

I don’t even realize that I’ve completely zoned out until I hear someone speaking. I quickly snap back into focus to listen.

“Now why exactly would you want me to do that?” I hear someone question. I can’t quite make out who it is, but I have a really good guess to whom it could be. 

“Oh well, it's not like I was blessed with the gift of voice or anything.” Some birds chirp in response.

“Well that's preposterous.” They say in fake offense. I now officially know its Baz, I move in closer putting in extra effort to ensure that he can’t see me. “Maybe if you found a violin I could play for you, but there is no way I’m singing.” I hear a few birds fly into some trees. A squirrel squeaks a few times. 

“I can’t believe this. Am I going insane? Out in the forest. Talking to animals? My mother would have been so disappointed in me.” That last part is sarcasm. I know because I’ve gotten to the point that I can tell the difference. He’s actually really funny when you know that he doesn’t mean a lot of the insults that he throws around.

I quickly hear some birds chirping, and then he gasps. 

“Okay, okay. Since you went through all that trouble, I’ll play a song for you.” All of the animals let out what can only be happy noises, then they’re all completely silent. I hear Baz start playing.

I had listened to him a few times in the past, but never closely. He never really practiced when I was in the room, and when he did I was rarely paying attention. I can’t believe that I hadn’t. He’s incredible. As soon as he starts playing, I’m pulled into a trance. Every note, every stroke is perfect. He’s truly gifted. Here I was, thinking that there wasn’t any way for him to get more perfect. Crowley, I really am hopeless aren’t I? 

He ends too quickly, but at least now I can come and talk to him. I need to warn him about the curse.

“That was beautiful.” I say as I walk up to him. He jumps like a startled deer.

“Alister Crowley Snow! You nearly gave me a heart attack.” I break out laughing. “Wait, you were listening?” His tone shifts dramatically.

“Of course! How could I not? You’re amazing.” He blushes.

“A decade of training helped.” He knows he’s good. He’s being humble. “What story is this anyways?” I sigh.

“That’s what I came here to warn you about. There’s a curse. You will prick your finger on a spinning wheel and fall into an indefinite sleep. In the original story, there was a way to wake the princess up, but there isn’t in ours.

“How do you mean? I haven’t seen these movies snow.”

“There was a modification to the spell that gave the prince the ability to wake the princess up, but the spell has remained the same, so you won’t be able to wake up.” He looks puzzled.

“But if I don’t get put into sleep, then we won’t be able to finish the story.”

“Well yes, but there has to be another way…” He cuts me off.

“It’s fine Snow. I’ll go to the palace. You said I’m the Prince right? I’ll go and tell them who I am. Whatever happens from there happens. Finish the story. You’ll be able to do it. I trust you.” He smiles at me. “Sorry about this, but I can’t let you go after me.” He jumps on my horse and starts riding him toward the castle.

“Baz, wait, it’s too dangerous!” I try to shout it, but he doesn’t hear me. I have to make it to him before he does anything stupid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I skipped the little mermaid, but it didn't really have a place in this plotline, so I didn't really need to add it. Thank you for all your wonderful feedback. It really means a lot!


	13. Sleeping Beauty Part 2

**Baz**

He’s getting out of this story. I don’t care if I’m cast into an indefinite slumber. He’ll get us out of here; I know he will. 

I know this story, and I know why he can’t wake me up. The story is Sun, Moon, and Thalia. It’s a very old story about a princess, named Thalia, who gets a flaxseed stuck under her fingernail and falls into a deep sleep. Then, a king just happens to pass by. He sees the sleeping princess and decided to have sex with her. When she’s completely asleep. In short terms, he rapes her, and then goes about his day. She gets pregnant because of this and later gives birth to twins. She is grateful for the twins waking her up so she decides to take care of them. She names them sun and moon. The king then decided that he might as well go check on the woman who he decided to rape in a tower for some reason and finds out that she gave birth. Thalia and the king fall in love. He goes back to his wife but often leaves to visit Thalia and his children. The queen often hears him whispering “sun, moon, and Thalia.” under his breath. She finds out about the whole thing. Kidnapped the three of them. Tries to get the servants to bake the children into a pie then get her husband to eat his literal kids. Normal fairy tale stuff. The king finds out, and she gets executed. Then he, Thalia, and their kids all live happily ever after.

There are a few reasons why this can’t happen in the universe Simon and I are stuck in. First off, the most obvious one, I can’t get pregnant. Even if I could, Simon would not have sex with me in my sleep. He’s definitely not the rapey type. This means that there probably isn’t any way for him to wake me up, as my rape twins won’t be able to suck a flaxseed from my finger trying to breast feed from me. 

Back to the story at hand. It takes me around an hour to reach the castle. I tie Simon’s horse up near the gate and walk inside. 

“May I speak to the king?” I ask one of the knights. It’s strange that I don’t recognize him. Maybe he’s some family member that I vaguely remember from some event. 

“The king is much too busy. Today is the return of the crown prince after all. We must ensure that everything is ready.” He begins to walk away.

“Considering that I am the crown prince, I think I have a good enough reason to speak with him.” The knight looks at me with shock.

“I’m so sorry your highness. No one has seen you in years, but I see the resemblance to your father.” He then leads me to a room at the top of one of the Ramparts. It looks like it was meant for a child. I guess they haven’t changed it since I left. 

“Your clothes are in the wardrobe over there. I assume that you’ll want to get into something a little more…” He looks at me up and down, “Formal, before meeting with your father.” With that, he walks out of the room. The condescending twat. 

I change and wait in the room. I’ve put on this chiffon suit with hints of both pink and blue within it. Also, I noticed a gold crown filled with gemstones on the top shelf of the wardrobe. I put that on as well. Why? Because I like to accessorize, that’s whyIt’s been a little over an hour since the knight left, and there hasn’t been word from anyone. The sun is starting to set over the horizon. I’ve been watching it for a while when suddenly I get a terrible itch in my left index finger. The itch keeps getting worse no matter how hard I scratch it.

**Simon**

It took me way too long to get to the castle. The sun hasn’t set, so I don’t think I’m too late yet. I have no idea where I should start looking. I see guards everywhere. I notice that one of them is the one I saw with my father earlier. I follow him.

**Baz**

I feel a pull out of the room. Something tells me that the pain in my finger will go away if I go to the place I need to go. I try to leave the room, but it’s been barricaded. Of course they did this. It doesn’t matter anyways. The people in this universe didn’t account for my vampire strength. I break through the door with ease.

**Simon**

I follow the guard as he escapes the crowd. He seems to be going toward a specific hallway. I stick behind him, and try to make myself as not noticeable as possible. He seems to be checking around a lot to ensure he isn’t being watched. He must be heading in the right direction. 

**Baz**

I follow the pull as quickly as I can. No one seems to notice the prince in a full sprint down the hallway. I finally manage to reach a room in an abandoned hallway. I push through the doors in rooms after rooms after rooms, until I _finally_ reach the room I’m looking for. The pain in my finger is unbearable. I see a spindle glint despite the fact that there’s no light in the room. Just one prick and it will all be over. _It was the only thing I was meant to do._

**Simon**

I’ve managed to make it into one of the rooms that leads to where Baz must be. The sun’s about to set. I don’t have much time.

**Baz**

I press my finger onto the needle. A tiny bit of blood wells onto the fingertip. The pain is quick and sharp, then it's all gone. I exhale for what feels like the first time in hours. I feel such great relief that I become exhausted. Everything feels like it's underwater. The crown on my head feels like it weighs 200 kilos. I take it off and hold it in my hands. Things start to go fuzzy around the edges. 

**Simon**

I make it into the room with all of the spinning wheels. I see Baz at the front. He looks a little out of it, but he’s still awake. _Thank Crowley._ I must have made it just in time. 

“Thank Merlin you’re okay! Don’t do something like that.” He doesn’t respond.

“Come on Baz, snap out of it.” His eyes are green. The Mage must be controlling him.

**Baz**

Simon is here. He’s saying something to me, but I can’t quite make it out. My eyelids feel like they’ve been laden with lead. Staying awake is becoming harder by the second. I’ll let my eyes close for a second. _Just one second._

**Simon**

Baz isn’t responding. He’s too far gone. I’m holding onto his forearms as hard as I can. I can’t let him prick his finger.

“Baz. Baz! Come back to me. Everything is going to be okay.” Suddenly his eyes flutter shut, and he falls into my arms. I barely manage to catch him before he hits the floor. He’s sprawled across my lap. His grip on the crown loosens and it clatters once it hits the stone ground. I check his hands. There’s a single drop of dried blood on his right index finger.

“No, no. Please Baz come back to me.” He remains motionless. He’s barely breathing. “Come on, come on please. Please don’t leave me. I can’t lose you. Not when I’ve finally gotten it figured out. Please.” I’m crying. This is all my fault. If I hadn’t told him, if I had gotten here sooner, if I had just kept him away from this place, he would still be here. I pull him closer as I watch the sun set in the distance.

I suddenly remember something. I just have to hope it works. I run my fingers through his hair (it’s as soft as I always thought it would be) and take his cheek in my hand. I slowly lower myself down as my lips meet his, ( _Merlin_ they’re so soft). Nothing happens. I try again; this time lingering for a little longer. Nothing. The mage was right. There isn't a way for the curse to be reversed. I break down into tears, holding Baz as tight as possible.

“Well done boy! Lead him right into our trap.” I hear The Mage say. I gently lower Baz to the floor before standing up. I take one last glance at him before turning back to the Mage. He looks so pretty and peaceful like that. He really does look like the fairy tale suggests. 

“Father what have you done?” I charge at him, only for two guards to hold me back. I try to struggle against them, but to no avail.

“It looks like my fears were right. The prince used his _thrawl_ to keep you at bay. Guards, let’s give Simon an example to what happens to princes who don’t behave. Let’s first take the prince to a more dignified place. We can’t let people think that we had anything to do with this” What are they going to do to him? I try to break free from the guards, but more come to hold me back. They start moving me to a different area of the castle. They take me into one of the towers on the sides and up to the tallest room. The place Baz gently on the bed. A surprising about of care for someone that they’re trying to kill. 

“You see boy,” the mage starts “curses have reverses, as poisons have antidotes. It’s important that you calculate for both of them when you’re attempting to take someone out of the picture. I knew that they would find a way to reverse the curse, so we decided that we needed to come prepared.” He pulls a vial out of his sleeve. “This is a poison of my own creation. It’s completely undetectable, but it is certain to do the trick. I had originally planned for the prince to die when he pricked his finger, but one of the damn fairies made it so he would just be asleep. This would then give them time to figure out how to reverse it. I realized then that it was important to have a backup plan. This substance will work with the curse to slowly weaken him until he can no longer even breathe. The whole kingdom will watch as their beloved prince grows weaker and weaker in his slumber until eventually he is _taken from this world_.” He spits out the last part.

“You’ll never get away with this.” I shout. The mage just laughs.

“Oh my boy, I already have.” He gives the vial to one of the guards who then forces it down Baz’s throat. His lips start to turn blue. He’s growing more pale by the second. His breathing becomes labored. Deep yet at the same time hollow. 

“Well, it looks like it’s working.” The mage laughs to himself. I can’t manage to pry my eyes off of Baz for long enough to get a good look at him.

“What do we do with your son?” One of the guards asks. I look toward The mage, pleading that he’ll let me go. He just looks at me with disgust.

“Take him back to our kingdom and lock him in the dungeons. I’ll make sure he won’t fight back.” He then snaps his fingers, and everything goes black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I gave the mage a villain monologue. I needed to add that part in so that Simon couldn’t immediately reverse the curse without having to go through the entire story first. What do you guys think of this story? It’s hard to write ones with little plot so I really want to know what you guys think!


	14. Sleeping Beauty Part 3

**Simon**

I wake up on a stone floor. There are chains around my arms. I pull against them as hard as I can, but nothing happens. I  _ need  _ to get out of here. There has to be some way to save Baz. I don’t care what it takes; I just need him to be okay. After minutes of struggling against the chains, I give up. I’m too exhausted to try anything anymore. No matter how hard I try, I can’t get the image of Baz lying in that bed: lips blue and skin as white as paper. I break down into tears for what is probably the third time today. 

Suddenly, I hear someone coming toward me. I do my best to calm down. I can’t let any of the guards see me like this. Someone opens the door, and it’s Ebb and Fiona Pitch. That’s right! They must be the fairies coming to help me save Baz.

“Hello young prince,” Ebb says once she comes in.

“Oh shut it with the formalities love.” Wait, Love??? Are they together? I’ve never seen the two of them interact. “Simon, we need your help. As you know, Prince Basil has been placed under a sleeping curse by your supervillain father.”

“Fiona.” Ebb interrupts. “Don’t talk about a boy’s father like that!”

“Well, she’s not wrong.” Ebb looks at me shocked. Fiona just looks pleased with herself. 

“Thank you Snow.” Still calling me Snow in this universe, huh. “Anyways. We’re going to need your help to break the spell.”

“But how? My father said that there was no way to break the curse. I already tried true love's kiss.” I mumble the last part under my breath.

“Oh please? You really think  _ Davy  _ could pull off a spell that  _ I  _ couldn’t find a way to reverse?” Fiona looks slightly offended. Ebb grabs her arm.

“Yes, darling. You’re a wonderful mage. Even if I helped.” Fiona glares at her. “Anyways. We found out how to break it using true love. We couldn’t find it when the curse was originally placed, and we couldn’t cast it then because he didn’t have one. True love isn’t always pure destiny. It’s a choice to love and care for someone every day. Something that both of you have been doing for a long time.” Ebb grabs onto my shoulders. Baz loves me back? It could just be this universe saying it, but I don’t think it’s true. I can save him because he loves me back! “Simon Snow, you are the only one who can save him.” 

“What do I need to do?” I say without a second thought. 

“We just need to get you to him. We don’t have much time. The curse and the poison work together, so if the curse is broken then the poison will be burned out of his system, but we need to get there before anything happens.” Ebb says as she breaks off the chains.

“Just show me the way.” Ebb breaks through the lock. She then hands me a sword. It looks fucking amazing. It shines like it’s made of pure silver. I grip it tightly, and follow the fairies out of the dungeon. 

It takes us fifteen minutes before my The Mage even noticed anything is amiss. The guards are looking for me, but I couldn’t care less. We’re almost to the stables.

A few guards stand in my way. I fight them off easily.

“Seize him.” I hear one of them shout. Fiona, Ebb, and I quickly run. We’re too fast for the rest of the guards, and none of them reach us before we get to the stables. Fiona and Ebb shrink and sit on my shoulder as I hop on one of the horses. Why didn’t they just do that earlier? 

We don’t get very far before my father manages to find us. 

“You fool! Don’t you understand what I’m trying to do? Why are you disobeying me?” He shouts.

“You’re not doing what’s right. You’re killing an innocent boy!” I shout back. The Mage looks like he’s been stabbed in the back.

“Innocent? Innocent? Do you mean to tell me that the son of the people who ruled as tyrants over this kingdom is innocent? You’re telling me that the son of the man who imposed laws that only benefited those of power is innocent? You think that the son of the man who oppressed people who he didn’t like is innocent?”

“Stop acting like he’s just like his parents. He isn’t. He cares about people. You’re taking his life over a vendetta against his family! This isn’t about the kingdom. This is about you proving something to his father. Stop acting like it isn’t.” He sighs.

“I didn’t want to do this, but you’ve left me no choice.” Suddenly. He starts to transform into a massive dragon. The scales are black with a green shimmer. He roars and fire sprouts from his mouth. I step off the horse and begin to attack. 

I work to get on top of the dragon. I dodge bursts of fire that he’s aiming at me. The sword helps. It seems to offer its own shield. I manage to get under his stomach and grab on to one of his feet. He takes off into the air, but I manage to stay on. I stab one of the feet and the dragon screams. With him distracted, I climb up his leg. I get into a position where it looks like I could ride him. Without a second thought, I stab the sword right into his chest. It must have hit his heart because he immediately falls to the ground. His body acts as a cushion for me, so when he falls I’m able to get right off. He shrieks as he shrinks down. Suddenly, nothing is left but the cloak he was wearing. 

“Great Job Simon! Now, let’s go save your prince.” Ebb shouts. Caught up in the heat of battle, I had forgotten about the situation at hand. I quickly jump back on my horse and head off toward the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I suck at writing battle scenes. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please tell me what you think, your feedback means the world to me!


	15. Sleeping Beauty Part 4

**Simon  
** I reach the palace in a little under an hour. As I expected, there’s a wall of thorny bushes in my way. I slice through it easily with the sword. This thing is absolutely invincible. I make it into the castle. 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” I ask Ebb and Fiona.

“We wouldn’t have been able to change it if it won’t.” Ebb responds.

“What about the poison? How can we be sure that it won’t still weaken him?” Fiona just sighs.

“The curse needs to be active for it to work, so once it’s broken, the poison will just be burnt out of his system.” 

“Okay. Everything will be fine.” I’m mostly talking to myself, but Ebb gives me a quick pat on the shoulder.

We finally reach the room after what feels like hours, and I open the door. My heart breaks when I look at Baz. He looks just like Aurora on the bed. Lying peacefully on a plush bed and his hands gently laid across his middle. Except that his lips are blue, and he’s paler than I’ve ever seen him. I rush to him. I sit at his side, and place my hand over his. I gently lean down and kiss him. Nothing changes. Wake up Baz, please wake up.

Suddenly, his eyes flutter open. He looks at me confused.

“Simon?” He asks weakly. I let out a sigh of relief. “How did you wake me?” His voice is barely a whisper. I must have made it just in time.

“In this universe, the prince is able to wake up the princess through true love’s kiss.” I say it quickly.

“And you woke me up.” He looks shocked. I just nod. “So you kissed me.” I just nod again. I look away. “Willingly?” I just not again. I can’t look him in the eyes. “Crowley you’re such an idiot.” He laughs to himself. “Simon. I’ve been in love with you since fifth year.” Now it’s my turn to be shocked.

“Wait.. what… really?” Is all I somehow manage to get out. He just laughs.

“No Simon. This has all been some massive prank. Look there’s a camera right there.” There’s the Baz Pitch I know and love. In lieu of a response, I just kiss him. It’s slow and sweet, and it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. He struggles to get up.

“Hey, hey, hey, take it easy. You literally just got out of a magical coma.” He grunts as he lies back down.

“That doesn’t explain why I’m so weak.” 

“Well. The Mage poisoned you to try to take you out permanently. It was slow acting, and it worked with the curse itself, so you’ll be fine, but it’ll probably take a long time to recover.”

“Well that explains it. This will be so much fun when I’m thrust into the next universe.” Shit I forgot about that part. I place my hand on his chest. 

“Just get some rest now. Let me handle the rest.” He quickly obliges. He must have been so tired. I just sit there and watch him sleep. I can actually watch him without the fear of him not waking up. He’ll be fine; he just needs to rest. 

Soon enough, I fall asleep next to him. I’ve had a pretty long ass day too thank you very much. I pull Baz close to my chest. He just fits there. It’s like it was always meant to me. I fall asleep listening to him breathe, knowing that he’s okay. Then I realize, as long as we’re together, everything will be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter today. I didn’t want to work a lot into this one if it didn’t fit. We’re at the end of the third story! As always, please tell me what you think! It’s wonderful to hear from all of you. If you want to reach out to me more directly, follow me on tumblr at @bluelioncupcake


	16. Cinderella Part 1

**Baz**

I wake up in a bed that feels as if it’s made completely of rocks.  _ Great _ , I have been thrust into the next universe. I’m totally exhausted. I guess vampire healing doesn’t work on the curse-poison combo The Mage gave to me in the last universe. I also can’t seem to wrap my mind around the fact that Simon Snow  _ kissed  _ me in order to save me. He saved me with  _ true love’s kiss,  _ something that is a complete myth in the normal world. I honestly can’t believe this. A little bit of exhaustion is fine compared to my wildest dreams literally coming true. 

I manage to pry my eyes open. The room looks like a hovel. Am I poor in this universe? It’s not like it matters. I’ll find Simon soon enough. I turned quickly to find that the birds were what had woken me up. Looks like I’m a friend to animals in this universe as well.

“Why hello there everyone.” They all seem to chirp happily. “Are you going to help me with my chores for waking me up at this hour?” They all roll their eyes at me. 

“What’ca dreamin’ ‘bout?” I hear one of the mice say. One would think that I would jump at the sight at a mouse speaking, but I’ve seen it so much in this universe that I don’t even bat an eye. My best friend was turned into a tiger, and Simon’s was turned into a candelabra. A talking mouse is currently the least of my worries. 

“I was dreaming of a daring rescue. My prince coming to save me from eternal sleep.” At least the last universe felt like a dream come true. They all seem to swoon a little bit at that. 

I stand up to get dressed and I immediately feel light headed. This is certainly not going to be easy. All of my strength is essentially gone, and there’s so there’s no way that I can fight back against any of this. I get dressed as best as I can, and head out. There's a cat right at the doorstep that gives me a sort of demonic smile. Alright, that’s definitely up there as one of the stranger things of this universe. A devil cat lives in my house? Who on earth would want that?

“Cinder! There you are. I’ve been expecting breakfast for over ten minutes. I sometimes wonder why I even let you stay here.” I guess that answers the question about the cat. This man looks like a stereotypical vampire, like me, just in a different way. I’d like to think of myself as the hot, bad-boy vampire, while he’s the creepy creature of the night that you fear will jump out at you in a haunted house. 

“Don’t make me get the belt. Today is the ball, so your sisters and I need to be looking our best in order to impress the prince.” That snaps me out of my train of thought. Sisters? I only have one sister. 

“There you are father. I was wondering what was taking breakfast so long. Looks like Cinder finally decided to help us out.” It’s Phillipa Stantion? Again? She punches me in the chest. I really want to hit her back, but I’m way too weak to be able to put up any sort of fight. I’m barely standing at this point. 

“Yes, sorry. I’ll get to breakfast.” As I leave, I notice that my other step sister appears to be Elspeth from my magic words class. I do have actual step siblings, but I guess the story doesn’t work if I don’t see them in that way. 

This time, I think I need to get to the ball. I start working on their omelettes as I figure out how to find something to wear to that ball.

**Simon**

My mind is still reeling from whatever happened in the last universe. I think Baz is my boyfriend now? I honestly can’t believe it. I’m just so happy about the whole thing. We just need to get out of this damn place.

I must be a prince again. We appeared to be going in backwards order of the Disney movies, so this one must be Cinderella. I get out of my room in order to find out what exactly is going to happen. I get into the main hallway, and Penny jumps to my side.

“Hello your highness.” She says it with a hint of sarcasm. I think that it means we’re friends in this universe as well.  _ Thank Crowley _ . “We have a fitting after breakfast for the call tonight.” Right, Cinderella. That makes this easy. The ball is tonight, so I’ll just have to wait for him there. Until then, I’m going to get ready for the ball. I can’t wait to impress him with my new  _ princely  _ look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m a little late on this chapter. Schoolwork has just been insane. Hope you enjoy it! We’re on to the fourth story. I really didn’t want to do my girl Mordelia dirty, and Baz actually likes Daphne, so I had to make the stepfamily a little different to better fit their personalities. Please tell me what you think! Comments and kudos mean to world to me!


	17. Cinderella Part 2

**Baz**

I’ve managed to finish all of my chores. I head upstairs to try and find something to wear. Maybe something of my fathers? I would say I could sew something, but even the most basic chores took most of my energy. I highly doubt that I’d be able to concentrate on anything long enough to sew an entire suit.

I soon realized that all of my worries were for nothing because the mice had made me an entire suit. It wasn’t perfect, but it was really amazing. A nice dark purple base with a few embellishments. It looked wonderful.

“Oh my Merlin. This is amazing! Thank you all so much.” They all look so happy and pleased with themselves. They should be. I won’t be the belle of the ball with this outfit, but it's enough so that I won’t look out of place. 

I waste no time putting it on and heading downstairs. The rest of my family were leaving, so I needed to get on the carriage with them in order to get to the ball. 

“Oh wow. Don’t you look,  _ formal _ .” I hear the strange man say. I think his name was Nico-something? I saw it on the invitation. 

“Just something I put together. I want to go to the ball with you all.” I fake enthusiasm as much as possible. I have to try to act like a princess in these universes. It’s not like I could fight them anyways. I need them to take me willingly.

“You really think you can go looking like  _ that _ ? You’ll embarrass us in front of the prince. My daughters need the best opportunity to win the prince’s favor and bringing a serving boy won’t put them in that position.” Like Simon, who I assume is the prince, would go for either of them when his boyfriend (Right, I’m his boyfriend! That still hasn’t completely set it.) is standing right in front of him.

“I just want to go to the ball. I don’t even need to meet the prince!” They can’t  _ know  _ that I am directly trying to get in the way of what they are trying to do, so this seems like the best option. They just start laughing. 

“You stupid child. I can’t let you go like this. Especially when the suit is just” he walks toward me “falling apart.” He grabs the sleeve of the suit and tears it off. The two girls then come toward me and rip the suit apart as well. They spend a minute tearing the suit to shreds. 

“Well. Get to the garden. I think some of the shrubs need trimming. Don’t disobey me again.” I’m tall, but he is much taller than me. He’s standing over me with a massive amount of fire in his eyes. Alright, that scares the shit out of me. I run to the garden. 

I spend at most ten minutes in the garden trimming the leaves before I need to sit down. Whatever that poison was took everything out of me. I have no idea how many universes are left, but I don’t know how much more of this I can take. 

After wallowing in my own self-pity for what feels like an eternity, I hear rustling in the bushes.

“Who’s there?” I stand up. I try to stand my ground as much as possible given my current state.

“Come on now boyo. No need got that tone.” Fiona? Thank Crowley. Finally someone who’s on my side is here.

“Who are you?” I have no idea who she is in this universe, but I have a guess. She just sighs.

“Come on now boyo. I’m your fairy godmother.” Godmother? Fairy? This place is already so strange my aunt becoming a fairy should not even be a top priority. “Now, a little birdie told me that you want to get to that ball that the prince is throwing.” I’ve never heard her use that expression, but it wouldn’t surprise me if it was an  _ actual  _ bird that told her.

“You would be right in that, but I have nothing to take me there.” At this point, I just need to get there. I highly doubt Simon will care what I’m wearing. He couldn’t tell a vest from a waistcoat on a good day. 

“Well let’s just find something that we can use for a carriage.” She walked toward the greenhouse.

“This will do.” She points her wand at a pumpkin. The vines start acting like arms that propel it forward. Suddenly, it transforms into a golden carriage. The vines turned into the wheels and the spokes, and the walls of the pumpkin look like they’re made of solid gold. 

“Now, what is a carriage without anyone to drive it?” She points her wand at the mice and they turn into horses. Then, she points her wand at some lizards and they turn into men. 

“Well that has to be some sort of exploitation.” I murmur. Fiona turns to me.

“It’s not like they’re humans to begin with. They also want to help you. Isn’t that right?” The horse mice nod, but the lizard carriage driver just looks confused.

“Thank you. Truly. I must be on my way. I’m already late as it is.” She sticks her hand out in front of me.

“You really think I’m going to let you go looking like  _ that _ ?” She looks me up and down. “You mind if I change it a bit?” 

“Not at all.” She waves her wand at me and the suit transforms. It turns a dark navy blue and it glints in the moonlight. It’s one of the prettiest pieces of clothing I have ever seen. It’s also incredibly comfortable.

“Woah.” Is all I manage to say. Fiona just looks pleased with herself. 

“Come on boyo, let’s get you to that ball.” She pushes me up the carriage. She looks at my shoes and sighs. “Crowley, can’t believe I didn’t remember the shoes! I’ll fix that.” She waves the wand again and the shoes turn to glass. Strange choice for shoe material, but go on I guess.

“One last thing. The magic will only last until midnight. You must return home once the clock strikes twelve.” Looks like I have a deadline to find Simon. 

“Thank you, again.” She nods her head and flicks her wrist. The carriage takes off to the palace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a hot minute y’all. Motivation has been rough with everything that’s been going on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hearing from you guys makes it all worth it so please leave any feedback in the comments! Next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this one was.


	18. Cinderella Part 3

**Simon**

Getting ready for the ball was easy enough. I was basically just pampered and given what I needed to wear. I really hope Baz likes it. He already is generally more put together than I am; I can’t imagine how he’ll look in a suit made of magic. 

The ball has been incredibly boring. At the very beginning, Penny left to go dance with Micah, so I’ve been left by myself. All of the other girls swoon when I try talking to them, so I can’t really do that. I don’t like the attention to begin with, let alone when they’re only interested so that they can marry me and become princess. The only thing I have left to do is wait for the belle of the ball to make his grand entrance.

“Pardon me for my interruption your highness, but I would like to introduce you to my two daughters.” I turn around. A very strange man is bowing down to me, and two young women are at his side. I recognize them from Watford, so they must be the ugly stepsisters. 

“It is wonderful to meet you. You are so much more handsome in person.” Phillipa says. She curtsies in front of me. 

“It’s nice to meet you too. I must be on my way now.” I walk away from them, and her polite smile quickly turns to anger. Glad I got out of that as fast as I could.

It’s a few more minutes before I hear the whole ballroom stop. I watch as Baz makes an incredibly grand entrance, overdramatic tosser that he is. He’s wearing a suit that looks as if the night sky was printed on it. I couldn’t take my eyes off him. He slowly makes his way down the stairs, looking cool and gorgeous as always. He walks right toward me. His mask melts into a  _ real  _ smile when he reaches me.

“You look, wow, you…” I know that there’s magic involved, but it doesn’t take away from how amazing he looks in it. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself. I assume you had a little help though.” The prat then fucking winks at me. I just laugh.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere a little more private.” I grab his hand and we run toward the garden. 

It’s a small area, at least compared to everything else I’ve seen. It’s nothing too dramatic, just an area full of different plants and a small gazebo in the center. 

“This is so pretty.” It really is, but it’s better to look at him when he gets like this. “I’ve never seen so many different flower species.” I never really noticed it before, but seeing all of the different colors is definitely interesting. Although there is something else that I would rather be talking about.

“What are we exactly?” Baz quirks an eyebrow as a response. “I mean.. like… where do we stand?” I want to know. I want to know how we’re supposed to walk away from all of this. He just sighs.

“I want this. I really  _ really  _ do, but I don’t know if I can let myself have it.” He looks down, away. He seems almost apologetic. It’s a look I’ve never seen on him before.

“What do you mean?” I ask. 

**Baz**

Here’s Simon Snow, asking where we stand as two people who have just figured out that they’re both in love. Fifth year me would have been ecstatic, but now I’m not so sure.

“I want this, I want us, but it just can never happen.”

“Why not?” He asks, already starting to lose his temper.

“I mean that no one else will be okay with this. With the war, The Mage, my family, the whole world of Mages for Crowley’s sake will disapprove. I mean it’s…” Simon cuts me off.

“But none of these people are you Baz.” Stupid Snow and his stupid optimism.  _ Focus,  _ we both have to live out our roles. 

“It doesn’t matter anyways. You are going to go off, save the world. Become the hero. Get your golden white picket fence wife with your litter of children that Wellbelove will provide for you. That’s your destiny. I’m just the one standing in your way. That’s my destiny.” You  _ cannot  _ do this Pitch. I’m not going to let you break down in front of snow. He takes my face in his hands.

“That isn’t who you are, and that isn’t who I am either. I’ve never wanted to do what people told me, and so I’m not going to let them get in the way with being with the boy I love.”  _ Love.  _ Simon Snow just said he loved me. I didn’t think it was possible to be this happy and yet devastated at the same time. 

“What do you want then Snow?” I break away from him. He takes his hands in mine.

“I want to be your boyfriend. Your terrible boyfriend. I know I’m not good at this, Agatha can certainly attest to that.” I chuckle. He looks into my eyes. “I know I’m going to mess things up, but I want to try. I want to be better, for you. I want to be a stupidly domestic couple that does stupidly cute things. I want to have everything we were told we never could have. If you want me to.” He looks away. It’s my turn to be the sure one.

“I want this. More than anything else in the world.” He smiles, and then kisses me again. It’s all raw emotion. Slow and sweet. I don’t think I ever want to let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m alive! It’s been tough to work on this for a while, but I hope I can get somewhat back on track with finishing this work. Knowing that people are reading this keep me going with it, so please leave a comment and kudos if you like this chapter! Hope you all are doing well and remember to take care your yourself today.


	19. Cinderella Part 4

**Baz**

That was how we spent that night: talking and kissing and making promises. Simon told me about how the story has to end. He told me about how I needed to lose a slipper as I ran away once the clock struck midnight. I did as he said, and barely made it back to the house in time before the carriage completely collapsed. I wasn’t expecting for the slipper to stay existent. I knew the story of Cinderella, but I didn’t know that the one that I had was supposed to stay. 

I don’t think that my ‘family’, or whatever it was in this universe, actually recognized me. At least they didn’t notice enough to say anything to me. None of them have said anything to me this morning as I have been doing my chores, so I think that’s a good sign. I’ve also started to regain some of my strength. At this point, I’m just hoping that I can barely be on that Nico-person’s radar until Simon finds me.

Unfortunately, I didn’t get that luxury. 

“Hello _Cinder_ ” he spits out. “It appears as if I’ve been neglecting you. I wanted to give you this as your meal for the day.” He kicks a bowl of soup toward me. I hadn’t realized I was hungry until now. I probably shouldn’t trust it, but I don’t think I have a choice. “Come on, have a sip” Now that’s really suspicious, but I trust that Simon will save me. He knows this story, so he knows how to get us out. I don’t see any other option at the moment, so I pick up the bowl and take a bite of the soup. I suddenly feel incredibly weak. My stomach starts to hurt. 

“Enchanted hemlock. Nice isn’t it? Completely undetectable.” His words are becoming more and more muddled. Everything is way too bright to see _._ I can’t seem to concentrate on anything. “Your godmother isn’t the only one with magic.” He walks over and pushes me to the floor. I’m too weak to even try to get up. Moving at all seems like an impossible task. “That’s what traitors who get in the way of my precious daughters becoming queen deserve. He’ll forget you before he even wakes up.” Everything hurts way too much. I’m shaking horribly. He kicks me in the stomach, and I finally let the darkness take over. 

**Simon**

I’m on my way to get to Baz. I just have to find him wherever they’ve hidden him, and take him away. It wasn’t hard to find. All I had to do is ask for them to take me to the old Pitch Residence. That’s where Baz told me where to find him. I’m just following the guards as they take me to where I need to go.

My father convinced me to take some potions to him. He said that he wanted for us to be prepared for the state that Baz could be in. He apparently knew the person who had taken over the manor, and that he had been arrested previously for trying to obtain more power by illegal methods. I remember that in the third movie the evil stepmother stole the fairy godmother's wand to ensure that one of her daughters would become the princess instead of cinderella, but I don’t remember that she was ever caught beforehand of any law breaking. 

We finally reach the Manor and I knock on the door. One of my guards steps in front of me before the door opens.

“Why Prince Simon! What do I owe the pleasure?” The step-father, I think my father said his name was Nice, bows in front of me. 

“No need for the formalities. Where is Basilton Pitch?” His face goes pale. He wasn’t expecting to ask for his servant. 

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about! I don’t know any… anyone by the name of Basilton?” He says the last one as a question. This is getting ridiculous.

“Perhaps you know of a servant by the name of Cinder. That’s at least what he told me you call him.” He shrinks into himself. What is going on? “Take me to him, or my guards will make you.” He cowers in fear again. Completely stammering. 

“Your highness. I think I can lead you to him.” It’s Fiona Pitch again, but she’s dressed as the fairy godmother. She sounds sad? This is getting even more confusing.

“Lead the way.” She turns around and starts walking into the house. Nico attempts to block my path. One of the guards points his sword at him and he quickly backs down. I follow Fiona into the house and down a few hallways. I follow her up the spiral staircase and into a room that I can only assume is the attic. 

Baz is lying on the bed. He must have just fallen asleep. He got severely lightheaded last night, so I'm happy to see him resting. I walk over and shake his shoulders. 

“Baz, it’s me I’m here.” He doesn’t move. “Come on sleepy head it’s time to get up. There’s a carriage and a marriage ceremony waiting for you at the palace.” I expect him to just get up and make some pretentious quip about how getting married at first sight will only end terribly, but he still doesn’t budge. “Baz, Baz come on wake up.” I shake his shoulders harder. I’m starting to get scared. Why isn’t he waking up? “Baz! BAZ! Wake up!” 

“Your highness, that’s not going to get you anywhere.” It’s Fiona. What does she mean? “I was the one who gave him the ability to get to the ball. He knew what he was risking, but he didn’t care. Nikki, his stepfather, found out and poisoned him to get him out of the way. His daughter was the one who suggested it as she was willing to go through any means necessary to become queen.” Phillipa. Of course. She must have been Lucinda, the eviler of the two sisters. “They believed in your reputation of being a womanizer and thought you would just forget about Basilton and move on to one of his daughters once he was out of the picture. I’m so sorry your highness, but there is nothing I can do.” No. _No._ This isn’t how the story is supposed to go! He’s supposed to just be locked up in a cellar, not dying in a dusty attic. I quickly check his pulse. I don’t feel anything. I start panicking. I can’t get out of the story without him. I can’t let him die here because I was too oblivious to realize my feelings before we got thrusted into here. I place my hand on his chest. I feel it rise and fall only slightly. I breathe out a sigh of relief. He’s alive, but he’s fading fast.

“What was the poison?” I say once I remember the potions my father gave me. 

“Hemlock. It was enchanted to make it seem as if he just died of some sort of illness.” I recognize that name. It was a famous poison in Greek myths. Known for how little was needed to take someone out. I grab one of the potions. I look at the labels as quickly as I can. I don’t know how much time I have. I finally find the one that says _Conium Antidote_ , they’re the same thing, and I pour it down Baz’s throat. The change is instant. His breathing evens out, and some color returns to his face.

“Your highness. I heard you were distressed.” One of the guards enters.

“What was the name of the man who did this again?” I ask Fiona not looking away from Baz’s face. I’m watching for when he wakes up, but I’m not too worried. He’s looking a lot better.

“Nicodemus your highness, and Phillipa was the daughter.” I take Baz’s hand in mine and look toward the guard.

“Take Nicodemus and Phillipa into custody. Have one of the carriages wait here, and the other take them back to the palace where my father will decide their fates for treason.” The guard nods at me and walks out of the room.

I pull the blanket over Baz, _he’s always so cold._ Crowley I hate this. He shouldn’t be having to go through this. When we get out, I’m finding that nymph and beating the shit out of it for putting him through this. I don’t want to leave his side, but I have to in order to get everything taken care of before he wakes up. 

I walk out to see the guards taking that Nico person and Phillipa. Nico looks like he’s trying to fight back, while Phillipa just looks sad and resigned. _Good._ Elspeth comes closer to me, but she doesn’t seem to be angry at all. She just looks apologetic.

“Pardon me your highness, but I have to confess. I haven’t been the best to Cinder. I know I treated him poorly, and I am terribly sorry for all it’s caused, but I had no part in this. I wanted to become princess, yes, but I would never try to take a life in order to get it. While there are no excuses for how I treated him, I must tell you I was in no way as cruel as my sister and father.” She doesn’t look me in the eye. I’m about to say something when I hear screaming. 

“Get your hands off of me. The damn fairy is lying. You can’t do this.” He manages to shake the guard off of him and runs in the other direction. I have no idea what he’s doing until I recognize the room he’s going into. I chase after him, but I don’t make it in time. He pulls Baz out of the room by his wrist. He’s still completely out. Before I can even react, Nico pulls a dagger out and puts it right on Baz’s throat.

“Now, where were we.” I can’t let him do this, but I’m too scared to move. “If all of you get out of my house, I’ll spare the life of the servant.” 

“I’m sorry, but I won’t let you do this. Nico this has gone on long enough.” I hear Fiona say. He just laughs.

“Elspeth darling, why don’t you take over for me while I negotiate with these brutes.” He looks to Elspeth. “Come on, won’t you help your dear father. Remember where you would be if I hadn’t done what was necessary.” She looks at me with sad eyes. I can’t concentrate on anything. 

Elspeth walks over to her father, and he hands her the knife. I’m about to say something to her when she turns the knife back onto him and stabs him right in the stomach.

“What have you done?” Nico shouts. Elspeth starts crying.

“I’m sorry father, but I couldn’t let you do this.” He falls to the floor, and stops breathing. Elspeth falls to the floor sobbing. I rush to Baz’s side.

Everyone is rushing around me, but I couldn’t care less. I carry Baz back to his bedroom. I’m checking for injuries when he wakes up.

“Where am I? What’s going on?” He asks weakly. I brush some hair out of his face. 

“Don’t worry about it. Right now you just need to..” I’m cut off by Elspeth opening the door.

“Cinder. Thank goodness you’re awake.” He shoots her a perplexed look.

“Can someone please tell me what in the seven hells just happened here?” Well he’s certainly getting his strength back. I can see that I’m not going to be able to get through to him until I tell him what happened.

I tell him the whole story, and about his decision on how to treat his step sister.

“Is all of that true?” He asks her. She looks down and nods, tears forming in her eyes. “Then nothing should happen to you.” I’m speechless. 

“What… are you sure?” She asks. Clearly just as suprised as I am.

“I know what it takes to stand up to your family to fight for what’s right. Thank you. You saved my life, and for that you deserve to be freed.” He looks to me.

“And so you are. Free I mean. Just try to stay out of our way.” She smiles and pulls Baz into a hug.

“Thank you. Thank you. I truly cannot express my gratitude enough. Best of luck to you. I hope you get your happily ever after.” She walks out, and I pull Baz into a kiss. The bed breaks from underneath us. I brace for impact, but I black out before I even hit the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this update. I just didn’t know how to split it up. I’ve had to change the stories to make it somewhat of a challenge for our boys to complete. I feel kinda bad for constantly torturing Baz, but it needs to happen to make things a little harder for them. So I’m somewhat updating regularly. I really hope you enjoyed! Just one more story to go! Your comments make my day so please just say hi! I’d love to hear from all of you!!


	20. Snow White and The Seven Dwarves

**Baz**

I’m happy to finally be sleeping in a Royal bed again. I don’t know how long I have before I actually need to get my life together again, but I’ll enjoy what I can. I want to get up, but with the little energy I have it just doesn’t seem feasible at the moment. I let my eyes close again, hopefully I’ll be able to regain some of my energy. 

When I wake up again, it seems to be midday. I’m able to get out of bed at least. I change into my clothes as quickly as I can and head out. Something tells me I have to go to the wishing well, so I do.

I’m gathering water by the well when I hear someone come from the woods.

“Who’s there?” I stand up too quickly and get light headed. 

“No one that you should worry about fair maiden.” It’s Simon.  _ Thank Crowley. _

“Are you so sure? Even princes can have their dangers.” He just laughs. I see him pop out of the forest. I thought he couldn’t get more hero-esque, he’s wearing a damn cape. He drops the whole heroic act once he sees me.

“How are you feeling?” He looks really concerned. Simon Snow, concerned for my well being? Now that’s unheard of. I just want to stay in this moment for much longer than I’m going to be able to.

“I’m fine, if not just a bit light headed.” He pouts. It’s adorable.

“You can’t lie to me Baz.” He looks me directly in the eye. I guess I don’t really have a choice.

“I’m not particularly at my best. I just can’t wait to get out of here.” 

“Luckily for us, this seems to be the last story.” I look at him with shock. He’s just smiling. “When we entered the second and third universes, I realized that we had just been going backwards through Disney princess movies. This one just so happens to be the first that was made, so it should be our last challenge.” I let out a sigh of relief, but that soon changes. What if this has all been a dream? What if he wakes up and realizes he’s too good for me? What if… Simon clearly notices where this train of thought is going and pulls me into a hug. 

“Baz, stop I know what you’re thinking. Once we’re out of here, I’m staying with you. Everyone else be damned.” I hold onto him a little tighter. We’re soon interrupted by someone.

“Your highness, the king would like for you to come with me into the forest.” It’s Wellbelove. Simon looks at her, makes a face that looks like a mix of anger and fear, but quickly changes once he sees me.

“I fear our time has been cut short fair maiden, but alas, I will see you soon.” He returns back into the forest, and I hear the gentle sounds of a bourse galloping in the distance. 

I follow Wellbelove deep into the forest. This place is way creepier than I thought it would be. We’re about two miles from civilization when she stops in her tracks.

“I can’t do this.” She says under her breath. Thank Merlin for vampire hearing.

“You can’t do what.” She jumps at the acknowledgement that I heard what she said.

“The king, or The Mage as he prefers to be called.” Of fucking course this was the damn mage. What else should I have expected? “He listens to a talking mirror when it comes to certain things.” The mage? Listening to a talking mirror? What the actual fuck is going on? “He always asked it to tell him who’s the fairest of them all. Normally it would say him, but today it said you.” Of course it did. The Mage isn’t even attractive, why would it ever say he was the fairest? “He ordered me to kill you and present your heart in this box, but I can’t do that to an innocent boy. I will kill a buck and use it’s heart as a replacement for yours. My best advice: run, run as far away from here as you can.” She doesn’t need to tell me twice.

“Thank you. Truly.” I say before quickly running off.

I spend around twenty minutes in the creepy forest before stumbling on a cottage. Based on the hospitality rules of these movies, I can only assume that they would welcome me into their home. 

I knock and get no response. I try knocking again, but only for the same result. I try a third time to no avail, and I decide to just enter.

The place is a complete and total mess. Judging by the bylaws of being a princess meaning being a traditional housewife leads me to believe that it is my job to clean this mess up. 

I quickly get to work, and some birds and other woodland creatures come to help me as well. Is this really a part of being one of these so-called ‘Disney princesses’? The ability to talk to animals? I’ll just chalk that one up for later once all of this settles. Simon would know, so it shouldn’t be that big of a deal at the current moment. 

Once I finish cleaning, I’m completely exhausted. What little energy I had was spent running through the forest, and the chores drained me of whatever there was left to ring out. Before I know it, I collapse onto one of the beds and let sleep overtake me. 

**Simon**

I wanted to warn him about the witch and the apple, but if I did he would just eat it anyways. I want to get out, but I also don’t want this to end. It’s been nice; Baz and I stuck in our own little world. I know it would never last, but it’s a nice thought nonetheless. I head back to the castle to wait for something to pull me to a coffin in the woods. 

**Baz**

When I wake up, there are seven different faces looking down at me. 

“Who are you? What are you doing in our home?” Wait, I recognize him. Is that Premal Bunce?

“Premal!” So I was right. “How rude! He has helped us with our home. What drives you here?” That’s Mrs. Bunce. 

“To be honest, I’m on the run. My step-father, The King, hired a huntsman to take my heart. In short, I’m wanted dead because he thinks I’m prettier than he is.” They all looked shocked. 

“What a horrible thing to do to a child. Don’t worry, you’ll be safe here. You’ll just need to continue to do the house chores.” Mr. Bunce responds. I just nod my head. This is going to be an interesting next couple of days. 

**Simon**

The time I have spent in the palace has been incredibly boring. I have no idea how long it took for Snow White to bite the apple, but I didn’t think it would be this long. I just want to find him again. I have been here with Ebb, but it isn’t the same because it's not really her. 

“Your highness. I would recommend that you head out to the forest tomorrow. There is supposedly some event where the flowers will be in special bloom. You used to love the event when you were a child.”  _ One more day _ . 

“Thank you Ebb.” I’ll prepare everything. Then finally, this will all be over. 

**Baz**

I fall into some kind of a routine with the Bunces. It’s nice, if not informal. They’re nice to be around a majority of the time. Just not Premal. He still is very doubtful and somewhat even hateful toward me. Oh how some things change and others stay the same. I’m doing my daily cleaning when I hear a knock at the door.

“Hello young man. Would you care to help an old woman?” Not necessarily one that looks like the hunchback of Notre Dame had a love child with one of the stereotypical witch burnings propaganda photos, but I have to because I have to act kindly in order to accomplish anything.

“Why of course! What do you need?” I open the door to the cottage. It’s raining. When did the sun go in?

“Just some water deary.” I go to a pitcher that was placed near the sink and pour some into a cup for her. She accepts it gracefully. 

“Thank you so much for helping such an old woman. May I offer you something as a reward.” I don’t like this, but I don’t know if I have a choice. “It’s a wishing apple. You hold it close to your heart, make a wish, and take a bite. Then, the wish will come true.” Wishes are common in these types of fairy tales, right? It doesn’t seem like this is the answer, but it seems easy enough. 

“Who would I be to refuse such an offer.” She pulls a specific apple from a basket and hands it to me. She has a strange look on her face, but I don’t really think much of it. She’s probably just going senile. Or maybe an enchantress? She’s helping me because I took her in like how Simon didn’t in that other one, so maybe that makes sense?

I pull the apple close to my heart and wish for Simon to find me, and for us to finally get out of this safely. I take a bite out of the apple. It’s sweeter than I expected, but something changes as soon as I swallow. I feel my heartbeat slow. Did I seriously get poisoned  _ again _ ? This is getting ridiculous. The old woman cackles. I collapse to the floor. I watch the apple roll out of my hand as I let sleep overtake me. 

**Simon**

I’ve been riding through the forest for a while and I haven’t found anything. Ebb was right though, the flowers are gorgeous. I walk up to a particularly beautiful bunch of roses and slice them to make a bouquet. I think the prince put flowers in Snow White’s casket. Does Baz even like roses? 

My train of thought is interrupted by a sniffle followed by some wailing. I head over in that direction, and then I see him.

Baz is laying in a coffin. Seeing him unconscious like this has become too familiar at this point, but I’m happy it’s finally over. 

I walk right through the Bunce family, who I think are meant to be the dwarves, and sit right at Baz’s side.

“Hello my love.” I drop down and press my lips to his. I wait a moment before pulling back up. Baz stirs; I brush a hair out of his face.

“Simon.” He flashes me a weak smile. I let out a sigh of relief. I pull him up to me. Kissing him a little more passionately this time. He fires right back. This is how it was always meant to be. I feel the ground fall out from underneath us for what I know is the last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all I’m still alive. All that’s left is the epilogue. Hope you all enjoyed. Seeing you comment makes my day so please leave one if you liked it! I’ll probably have the last chapter up soon because I’ve just finished a bunch of projects, so please stay tuned!


	21. Epilogue: Returning Home

**Simon**

I open my eyes and I’m in the Watford infirmary. I was right! We’re home. It’s night out, so I don’t think anyone’s awake yet. I wonder how long we’ve been out. How does time translate? I look to my right to see an exhausted looking Baz in the bed right next to me. I get up from the bed and grab his hand. He looks somewhat shocked. Was all of this just in my head?

“Simon. Please tell me that all of that was real.” He sounds so broken. I forgot about how hopeless he felt with this. I know I can make this right.

“All of it was real, and I couldn’t be happier.” His face changes to joy so quickly. He flashes one of those infuriating smirks, and I kiss it right off his face. 

**Penelope**

I am going to kill Simon Snow. He told me he would be back before curfew. He promised he wouldn’t start any fights. So how do you think it felt to find him and Baz out cold right next to each other in the middle of the wavering wood? Not good. No one knows which one of them started it, or why they’re like that in the first place. The conflict between the Old Families and the mage have only exponentially increased because of it. My mother is trying to stand as a mediator between the two, but no one knows who fired first. It’s been a week of arguing who caused this whole mess, but I highly doubt it was either of them. Baz is too competent to have both of them be put into a coma because he was trying to get to Simon, and Simon would not be able to keep it for that long. I’ve been bouncing back ideas with Dev and Niall, who agree with my hypothesis, but we’ve come up with nothing.

It’s four AM when the alarm bell tells me that he’s gotten out of bed. I cannot wait to hear the explanation of what happened. It’s been over a week, what could have been going on? Were they aware they were in a coma? I rush to the infirmary. 

I expect for the two of them to be at each other’s throats, finishing the fight that they were no doubtably involved in before this happened. I enter quietly as to not be noticed. What I see shocks me to my core, but somehow makes so much sense at the same time. Simon is tucking a piece of Baz’s hair out of his face with an expression so full of love you’d think he’d be giving it to someone he’s loved for years. Which, now that I think about it, is probably true. Baz smiles at him with the same amount of affection, before promptly falling asleep. He did look pretty exhausted, but Simon looks normal. How did this affect him but not Simon? What changed between them when they were unconscious? 

“Simon!” He looks right at me.

“Please try to be quiet. I don’t want to wake him.” I guess that disproves my theory that he was just doing this in some way to get closer to Baz to realize his secrets or something. He ushers me out of the room and softly closes the door.

“Can you please explain to me what was going on? You’ve been in a coma for over a week and suddenly everything has changed between the two of you. What happened before and or during when you two were unconscious?”

**  
  
Simon**

I tell her everything. From the migraine in the woods to waking up in the infirmary. I leave out no details about anything. We’re not allowed to keep secrets from each other after all.

“Holy snakes.” She breathes out once I’m finished. 

“Yeah, it’s a lot.” 

“I mean. Just everything that’s happened. So everything’s good between you two now.” I blush.

“Yeah” I look back to where Baz is sleeping. “More than good.” 

“Then I’m happy for you. You two are going to have a hard time explaining this to Dev and Niall, but I’m pretty sure they were onto it more so than you think.” How would she know that? Unless...

“Wait, you’re friends with Dev and Niall now?” She scoffs at the question.

“It was kinda lonely without you, and they were pretty worried for Baz. They thought there maybe we had something to do with it, but once we realized that neither of you had planned it, we tried to work together to figure it out. They’re pretty cool actually. Totally felt like I was third wheeling though.” Who knew they were a couple?

“Yeah. Well I don’t exactly know how to share this to everyone. With the war and everything, it’s going to be kinda hard to tell everyone without backlash. I want to grab him by the waist in the middle of the dining hall and snog him senseless as a way to tell every girl who’s thirsted after him ‘I’m the one who made the brilliant, hot vampire my boyfriend.” I laugh to myself.

“You still don’t know he’s a vampire.”  _ Shit _ . I forgot that Penny doesn’t know. It’s not like she’ll tell anyone anyways.

“He is. He showed me his fangs. Fucking wicked. Just don’t tell anyone, they won’t believe you anyways.” Penny nods.

“Whatever Si, it doesn’t matter. What we need to deal with is the rising tension between the mage and the old Families.” She says with slight urgency. 

“What do you mean?” Penny sighs at my question.

“With you two in a literal coma, both parties thought that the other took out their heir. No one knew who fired the first shot, so no one knew what to do. With both of you awake now, there might be some way to work it out.” Penny starts mumbling about something under her breath. 

Suddenly, Dev and Niall run up to where we were. Both of them are still in their pajamas.

“Penelope, we got your…” Niall says as he approaches. He stops one he sees me. 

“Why are you awake but Basil isn’t? What have you done to him?” Dev starts. Penny puts her hand over his.

“Look, everyone’s fine. He woke up, but he’s resting right now. Let’s just all calm down.” Penny says. Dev backs down. She summons a few chairs for all of us to sit in, and they both sit down reluctantly after Penny and I have taken our seats. 

They listen as Penny and I explain what happened. Penny filling in on some details of how this happened. Something about Nymphs I don’t understand. We’re interrupted by someone opening the door.

“Simon, what’s going on? Why is everyone here?” It’s Baz. He’s looking slightly better, but still pretty exhausted.

“Nice to see you awake sleepy head.” Dev teases. 

“Good to know this is how you treat someone who just got out of a coma.” Baz returns with the same tone. They both laugh at the situation. I flash him a fond look that he quickly returns before sitting right next to me. 

We start to go over everything that’s happened. Everyone is chipping in with different parts of what’s happened in the last several days. Baz is leaning against me. I don’t know whether or not it’s for balance or if it’s just because he wants to be close to me. (I don’t really care either way; I don’t think I’ve ever been this comfortable.) Penny and Niall are debating about something, and Dev is giving his boyfriend reassuring looks. All of the antagonism between all of us is gone, and we’re all just talking like old friends.

We may have a long road ahead of us in order to help solve everything that’s going on. However, if anyone in the world can do it, it would be the five of us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for reading! It’s been really fun to go along with this journey, and I hope you have all enjoyed it too! It always makes my day to look at your comments, so thank all of you for keeping me going throughout this story. I have a bunch of stuff that I’ve been writing for this fandom that I haven’t published yet, so if you liked this work please stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this idea, and I wanted to write it. I don't know how often I'll update, but the story is mostly written at this point. Comments and Kudos make my day!


End file.
